A Face Like That
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jensen Ackles era um modelo internacional. Além do rosto belíssimo e do profissionalismo exacerbado, era honrado, honesto e de caráter firme. Poucas coisas o tiravam do sério. Até conhecer um estilista de renome.
1. Chapter 1

**A FACE LIKE THAT**

Autora: Shiryuforever94  
Casal/Personagens: Jensen Ackles X Jared Padalecki  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Categoria: Slash (MxM), PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic, Romance/AU/Angst/Slash/Lemon  
Advertências: Drama, Sexo, Surtos Psicóticos, pode conter músicas no meio da história, eu posso surtar e mudar tudo. Leia por sua conta e risco.  
Classificação: NC-17  
Capítulos: Um monte

Resumo: Jensen Ackles era um modelo internacional. Além do rosto belíssimo e do profissionalismo exacerbado, era honrado, honesto e de caráter firme. Poucas coisas o tiravam do sério. Até conhecer um estilista de renome.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.  
Beta reader: Nenhum, as maluquices e erros são todos meus.

Avisos: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor ideia do tanto que abusamos sexualmente deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso).

**Capítulo I**  
**Milão – Itália**

Como todo modelo bem sucedido, Jensen Ackles, um americano do Texas bem apessoado, alto e de corpo esculpido por horas de musculação, corrida e equitação, estava em Milão para a semana de moda da cidade. Holofotes de todo o mundo esperavam ansiosos para ver as novíssimas coleções de Versace, Giorgio Armani, Fendi, Miu Miu, Prada e Ermenegildo Zegna. Ele não tinha predileção por nenhuma grande marca. Tinha estilo próprio, escolhia o que lhe ficava bem, o que lhe dizia algo, o que gostava.

Temperamental. Sua fama era de ser totalmente genioso, muitos o chamavam de "diva" e ele não se importava. Aliás, era um traço seu simplesmente não dar a mínima para fofocas de redes sociais e revistas de celebridade. Estava ocupado sendo um sucesso mundial e ganhando rios de dinheiro. Ou talvez fosse melhor dizer mares de dinheiro.

Jensen sabia muito bem que a carreira de modelo masculino não tinha todo o glamour da feminina e que também não durava muito. Justamente por isso construíra a sua de maneira cuidadosa e com todos os passos muito bem pensados. Conquistara o sucesso que agora tinha com muito trabalho e dedicação invejável.

Antes de se aventurar naquela vida se informara bastante sobre o mundo da moda, o que era aceitável ou não no comportamento daqueles que brilhavam sob os holofotes. Estudara com afinco pelo menos três línguas diferentes e tinha educação esmerada, além de manter-se em dia com as notícias sobre tendências e, obviamente, sobre qual costureiro, atelier, estava sobressaindo.

Jensen Ackles podia ser bonito, mas não era apenas isso e logo todos no mundo da moda souberam que ele não estava ali para brincar.

Uma boa prova disso fora seu comportamento para o desfile que iria começar em breve. Absolutamente dentro do horário, de cara lavada, cabelo limpo sem nenhuma química, Jensen chegara horas antes do desfile para os preparativos necessários. Tivera seu cabelo escovado do jeito que o estilista mandara, haviam aplicado uma leve maquiagem, algumas tatuagens falsas e estava pronto para desfilar.

O belíssimo e caro terno de Versace que vestia compraria um carro em alguns países. Não se importava com preços, apenas vestia o que lhe mandavam, desde que não fosse contra sua noção de estilo e gosto, o que não era tão comum no mundinho fashion, mas era como ele trabalhava. Se não gostasse, não usava. Ele podia ser do jeito que era por ser quem era.

Andando, já pronto, em direção ao backstage do desfile, não prestava a menor atenção no efeito de tsunami que causava ao passar por todos como se eles não estivessem ali e arrancar suspiros das modelos altas e magérrimas que entrariam com ele. Causava o mesmo efeito em alguns homens também.

Ackles era conhecido por ser frio e distante, um homem que sorria apenas quando muito bem pago, para fotos que seriam estampadas em imensos outdoors, em revistas, em folders, onde quer que o contratante quisesse, desde que o modelo aceitasse o produto. Não vendia cigarros, nem anunciava nada que o incomodasse, como medicamentos de efeito duvidoso ou qualquer coisa que julgasse imoral, sem ética ou pouco decente.

Não apenas isso. Seus contratos eram famosos pela quantidade absurda de cláusulas e detalhes. Um homem cuidadoso, bem assessorado e profissional acima de qualquer coisa.

Não que não fosse simpático e afável, mas não o era com todo mundo. Sua "persona" de trabalho era outra coisa e não abria mão de sua privacidade para dar material a "showzinhos" cretinos de programas de celebridades. Detestava o tal mundinho fashion que o fazia ganhar tanto dinheiro. Na verdade, não era bem isso. Não era um problema específico do mundo da moda.

Detestava hipocrisia, falsidade, mentiras. Vendia muitas coisas, moda, estilo, bebidas, carros, sapatos, perfumes, aparelhos esportivos, mas não estava à venda e fazia questão que isso ficasse bem caro. Era famoso porque merecia, não porque se rendera à propaganda fácil ou tinha esqueletos em seu armário. Ao menos não algum que alguém tivesse podido ver...

Ninguém sabia lá muito sobre o americano vistoso e sensual, que se movia pela passarela em passos calculadamente excitantes, um meio sorriso distante e provocante, o cabelo loiro que recebera apliques e que agora estava na altura dos ombros a pedido do estilista dando-lhe um ar selvagem e os lábios cheios que pareciam prometer sonhos nada sacrossantos fazendo soar gritos pelo recinto. Mais de um homem pensou seriamente que ser heterossexual perto daquele modelo era pedir demais.

Uma breve introdução, o anúncio da novíssima coleção, nervosismo, modelos respirando em arfares curtos e a frieza de Jensen chamava a atenção. Concentrado, sabendo de antemão que seriam três entradas, o máximo que aceitava por desfile, não contabilizado o desfile final com o costureiro, e que deveria caminhar no ritmo dançante sem perder a classe.

Fácil.

Para ele...

A música marcada começou e ele esperou em seu lugar sem manifestar emoção alguma até que os outros modelos masculinos entrassem formando uma espécie de cortejo apenas para ele. Todos vestiam cores claras em cortes modernos.

Menos Jensen.

Seu modelo era um smoking estilizado totalmente preto com aplicações de peles artificiais de cobra. Adentrou a passarela no segundo exato em que fora ensaiado, na troca de notas da música, fumaça de gelo seco criando um efeito especial.

Olhava para o nada, numa face séria que lhe fora pedida e assim o faria. Nem os gritos de alguns o distraíram. Foi desabotoando o paletó conforme avançava a performance, a camisa vermelha, nada usual num smoking, realçando a tez muito branca e fazendo os olhos verdes brilharem ainda mais.

Ondeando como um leopardo, o paletó foi jogado nos ombros e logo fazia sua tradicional parada no ponto mais extremo do palco, sendo fotografado e praticamente devorado pelo público. Os sapatos de verniz rebrilhando. Mirou a plateia sem nada ver, passou uma das mãos nos cabelos e posou, poder e glória, ostentação, cobiça e vaidade, tudo junto no glamour do desfile. Um quase sorrisinho cínico, também como lhe fora pedido, os lábios cheios formando quase um bico e a audiência veio abaixo. Ele era sensual, gostoso, poderoso, desejável e inalcançável.

Chama. Explosão. Perigo.

Ele era Jensen Ackles e sabia exatamente como impressionar, chocar, causar frisson e ser desejado e invejado. Um homem dominador, senhor de si e que vendia a imagem de muito dinheiro, muito sucesso e beleza sem igual.

Deu meia volta e retornou para a troca de roupas. Agora eram camisetas de alças com aplicações texturizadas, bermudas de couro e pés descalços. Não titubeou nenhuma vez e pediu com a educação que o caracterizava que fosse feito um pequeno retoque nas falas tatuagens nos braços e ombros fortes e bem definidos.

Mais gritos, aplausos, frisson.

Última entrada. Jeans ajustado, camisa de mangas curtas e botas de cano curto e salto quadrado. Um cigarro na boca ao estilo de Marlon Brando e música alta e marcada. Mais gelo seco, mais fotos, mais impressões e análises de blogueiros, repórteres e espiões de outros designers de moda.

Último ato. Era o final. Apenas registrou ao longe os aplausos e apupos ao entrar lado a lado com o estilista famosíssimo. Jensen Ackles era um sucesso, e sabia disso.

Cumprimentou o staff e vestiu a roupa simples mas muito bem escolhida, uma bela calça jeans preta, camisa pólo vermelha e sapatos de couro também pretos. Adorava se vestir bem mas sem extravagâncias. Esperou que retirassem os apliques, a maquiagem e suspirou. Mais uma noite calma em sua cobertura caríssima e bem decorada. Não achava errado seu gosto apurado e seu senso estético desenvolvido. Queria distância das falsidades e armadilhas da vida de modelo e por isso mantinha-se apartado de festas, eventos e brunches, a menos que fosse um compromisso profissional, mediante cachê. Não iria de jeito algum ao jantar pós-desfile. Preferia ler um livro, ouvir música ou qualquer coisa assim.

Muitos que o contratavam reclamavam que pelo que pagavam deviam receber mais, afinal de contas ele era caro.

Muito caro.

Caríssimo.

Quem o quisesse por perto que arcasse com seu preço estratosférico. A maioria achava que valia à pena e apenas revirava os olhos ao jeito retraído e sério do modelo.

Antes de conseguir sair do local do desfile, Ackles viu com mau humor quase indisfarçável que mais uma modelo exclusiva, bem paga, bela e solitária, se aproximava dele com um sorriso convidativo.

"Sr. Ackles, nos encontramos novamente não?" Danneel Harris era uma modelo famosa, no auge da carreira e, parecia ter uma especial predileção pelo loiro calado e arredio. Jensen deu um quase sorriso, falso e arrogante, para depois responder, com a voz e o jeito mais entediado que conseguiu.

"Srta. Harris, estou cansado, alguma coisa importante?" Seu olhar sem nenhum tipo de expressão sempre fazia com que as mulheres que ousassem se aproximar dele se retirassem quase imediatamente.

Insuportável. Muitos o descreviam como insanamente detestável.

Seus namoros eram muito rápidos e ele logo perdia a paciência com a necessidade inumana das mulheres com quem saía de alardearam a todo o mundo que haviam conquistado um dos homens mais bonitos e refinados do mundo fashion. Não poderiam estar mais enganados quanto aos sentimentos dele. Não entregara seu coração a ninguém e achava que nunca o faria e simplesmente aceitava a situação.

"Mal humorado, como sempre. Isso é falta de um pouco de namoro não acha? Você nunca está acompanhado, rechaça qualquer das moças e também dos rapazes. Por que? Não gosta de se divertir um pouco?" O olhar era ferino, os cabelos ruivos em cachos bonitos destacavam a beleza que ela sem dúvidas possuía.

"Com todo respeito, isso não é da sua conta. Boa noite." Mais direto, impossível.

"Ora, vamos, Jensen, não tenha tão mau gênio." A moça falou sorridente e ficou séria logo depois. "Se ainda não sabe, ou não se lembra, temos um novo contrato e você terá uma longa reunião com quem o contratou amanhã às oito em ponto. Eis o endereço, não quero que arranje desculpas. É uma boa campanha e eu realmente gostaria que você fosse meu acompanhante nela." Entregou um cartão creme e dourado e beijou uma bochecha do homem alto e interessante. "Não se atrase, dizem que ele é boa pinta e simpático, mas metódico, meticuloso e detalhista, enfim, um chato."

"Estarei lá, pontualmente como sempre e com meu melhor sorriso cínico." Jensen apenas virou-se, sem esperar comentário ou resposta e foi para o estacionamento. Entrou em seu SUV de vidros escurecidos e sorriu ao ver-se sozinho. O dinheiro até que tinha lá sua utilidade. Adorava o carro imponente, grande, e forte, tal como ele por vezes se sentia. Nada de carrinhos esportivos chamativos. Não fazia seu estilo.

Rapidamente chegou em sua casa, não conseguindo esconder a felicidade por poder apenas estar a sós. Colocou um disco de música country para suavizar seu cansaço e foi para a cozinha. Adorava seu tempo, suas coisas, suas leituras. Apreciava dedilhar seu violão e cantarolar de vez em quando. Era um homem culto e muito bem informado, embora soubesse que quase ninguém ligava para isso pois tudo que viam era seu belo rosto e corpo perfeito. Suspirou olhando para a bela mobília que escolhera com cuidado. Algumas pinturas abstratas nas paredes em tons de vinho. Sua casa. Seu território.

Tomou um banho morno e relaxante, o banheiro de mármore carrara refletindo seu gosto elegante. Fez um breve lanche com a comida congelada de sua nutricionista especializada em manter belos corpos como o dele em forma. Era seu ganha pão afinal, sua imagem perfeita, sempre em forma, belo, altivo e solitário.

Suspirou e serviu-se de um belo copo de uísque. Era a única desobediência quanto à sua dieta espartana. Malhava o suficiente para se permitir beber um pouco.

Sentou-se, de olhos fechados, recostado no sofá de couro macio. A música cheia de amores perdidos e histórias folclóricas o acalmava e embalava. Lembrou-se de que, realmente, poderia haver alguém para repartir todo seu sucesso, alguém para compartilhar sua fortuna e seu coração.

Afastou os pensamentos, não o levariam a nada, e dirigiu-se à enorme cama de dossel, estilo vitoriano, os enormes tapetes felpudos amortecendo seus passos. Amanhã seria outro dia... Olhou o nome do cartão e soltou um riso baixo: Jared Padalecki – Stylist.

Que nome era aquele? Se bem que, ele não podia dizer nada... Alguém que se chamava Jensen Ross Ackles não podia reclamar dos nomes alheios. Dormiu pensando que talvez a vida não pudesse ficar melhor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A FACE LIKE THAT**

**Capítulo II**

Às oito da manhã em ponto, impecavelmente arrumado e barbeado, jeans solto claro, camiseta branca e mocassim preto, praticamente seu uniforme para "castings", Jensen Ackles tocava a campainha do ateliê. Deu uma última arrumada em seu cabelo e reparou na porta elegantemente entalhada, de madeira clara e forte. No rosto, sua máscara de modelo perfeito.

Bitch face. Era como muitos chamavam os lábios cheios num quase beijo, o olhar morto e a face congelada. Ser modelo era algo que Jensen fazia muito bem. Basicamente incorporava um personagem e se tornava tão distante quanto possível, vendo-se de longe, fazendo o que deveria fazer. Na verdade era uma pessoa bem reservada a quem a sorte fizera uma ironia fina.

Não era sua maior alegria se exibir para todo mundo, mas era o que fazia por ter encontrado aquele caminho para fugir da infância pobre e interiorana. Lidar com o fato de ter se tornado uma celebridade, especialmente quando publicavam algum escândalo, geralmente especulações mentirosas, era algo que odiava. Saiu de suas memórias quando ouviu a porta ser aberta.

**I feel good, I walk along**

**But then I trip upon myself and I fall**

**I, I stand up, and then I'm OK**

**But then you print that shit**

**That makes me want to scream**

**Eu me sinto bem, eu acompanho**

**Mas depois tropeço em mim mesmo e caio**

**Eu, eu me levanto, e então estou bem**

**Mas depois você imprime aquela porcaria**

**Que me faz querer gritar**

Foi atendido por uma jovem de longos cabelos escuros, sedosos, numa roupa que devia ser uma espécie de uniforme, o nome Sandy bordado no bolso.

"Bom dia. Sua fama de pontual realmente lhe faz jus. Sou Sandra McCoy, mas pode me chamar de Sandy, simplesmente."

"Bom dia. Sandra ou Srta. McCoy está bom, obrigado." O tom frio era um aviso. Não gostava de intimidade e jamais chamaria uma desconhecida pelo apelido. Estava ali a trabalho e não tinha tempo a perder. Muitos confundiam seu jeito de proteger sua verdadeira natureza, sua intimidade, com arrogância ou apenas "chatice" de celebridade. O mundo dos modelos era rico em fricotes, ataques de egos e temperamentos difíceis de lidar. Não que realmente se importasse com a opinião dos outros, mas era salutar não baixar a guarda, nunca. "Como sabia quem eu era?" Perguntou sem alterar o tom de voz e sem deixar transparecer curiosidade alguma.

"Alguém na Itália ou até no mundo, se pensarmos em mundo fashion, obviamente, não o conhece, Senhor Ackles? Seu porte é inigualável e suas fotos, bom, parece que namora com as câmeras. Sua beleza é descrita por muitos como sobrenatural e, se me permite, as fotos não lhe fazem jus." Havia admiração e um brilho intenso nos olhos da jovem.

"Obrigado. Agora, se me permite, onde está o Senhor Pada... Pada... Something?" Quase revirou os olhos maldizendo o nome complicado daquela criatura e nem fez caso da admiração da jovem, era comum que aquilo acontecesse. Sentia-se uma embalagem bonita na prateleira. Sua aparência era apenas parte de quem ele era e não quem ele era. Ser julgado pela estampa que chamava a atenção era algo que viviam fazendo e, decididamente, Jensen dispensava que o classificassem apenas por sua beleza, embora fosse essa a realidade de um modelo: beleza, glamour e ser comprado como um pedaço de carne.

Na verdade, Ackles não via glamour algum naquilo tudo. Não cuspiria no prato em que comia, mas realmente, era bastante complicado ser muito bonito. Para muitos poderia parecer que era fácil e abria muitas portas, mas no terreno pessoal, podia ser uma espécie de barreira a que o tratassem com normalidade e simplicidade. Bem, talvez ele gostasse só um pouco de ser adorado. Mas só um pouco, pois geralmente era uma invasão de sua privacidade o que todos tinham em mente. Nem sabia mais quantos desmentidos sobre namoros, gravidez de affairs e quejandos seu agente já fizera. Nem comentava sobre os inúmeros namorados que também lhe eram tributados. Não era abertamente homossexual, nem assim se considerava, e mantinha-se longe de militantes que exigiam que ele "se assumisse". Não era um assunto a que gostaria que alguém tivesse acesso. Ele era o que e quem era. Deveria ser o bastante.

Raramente era o bastante. O mundo da moda podia triturar você, se deixasse.

**So do what you want**

**What you want with my body**

**Do what you want**

**Don't stop, let's party**

**Do what you want**

**What you want with my body**

**Do what you want**

**What you want with my body**

**Então faça o que quiser**

**O que quiser com meu corpo**

**Faça o que quiser**

**Não pare, vamos festejar**

**Faça o que quiser**

**O que quiser com meu corpo**

**Faça o que quiser**

**O que quiser com meu corpo**

"Padalecki." A mocinha riu baixo. "O nome dele é difícil, mas logo se acostuma. Ele é bem pontual e cuidadoso para com seus compromissos. Está aguardando-o no ateliê. Se puder me seguir..." Sandra pensou rapidamente que, realmente, a fama de distante era condizente com a bela figura masculina. Ele era mais bonito ainda pessoalmente, se é que era possível. E alto. Bem, os modelos geralmente eram bem altos. Notou as pernas levemente arqueadas e sorriu de leve. Muitos achariam que isso seria um defeito, mas não em Jensen Ackles. Era sua marca registrada.

Numa sala imensa, com piso de granito escuro, móveis cromados muito elegantes e um tanto modernos, Jared Padalecki esperava atrás de uma bela mesa de tampo de vidro perfeitamente transparente com suas iniciais jateadas bem ao meio. Escolhia tecidos, rabiscava alguns modelos, observava materiais diferentes e inseria mil e um dados em seu tablet. Era um homem minucioso e centrado. Olhou para o relógio e deu um leve sorriso. Pontualidade. O tal Ackles já ganhara alguns pontos. Volveu o semblante ao seu melhor jeito profissional e seguro ao ver Jensen entrar, erguendo os olhos sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. Apenas ponderou em sua mente que fizera a escolha certa. O homem era a imagem que ele queria para sua grife. Faltava descobrir se poderiam trabalhar juntos.

Padalecki estava bem acostumado aos modelos, de ambos os sexos. Convivia com eles por diversas vezes e sentia até mesmo solidariedade pela vida espartana que a maioria tinha que levar, especialmente as mulheres, tão magras que pareciam doentes, mas era o biótipo que a maioria dos estilistas preferia, pois podiam ser "usadas" como cabides ambulantes. De sua parte, Jared preferia o estilo da brasileira Gisele Bundchen, um pouco mais fornida que as demais. Os homens também não escapavam daquele mundo de magreza e horas de fome e já fizera entrevista com pelo menos uns dez antes de Jensen Ackles.

Não que Jared não soubesse exatamente o que gostaria para sua marca, mas apreciava pesquisar, comparar e ter ideias. Não se impressionara verdadeiramente com nenhum, ainda. Uns eram muito magros, outros eram muito musculosos. Alguns pareciam doentes, com faces macilentas e falta de brilho no olhar, na pele, no cabelo. Queria alguém que se parecesse com um homem de verdade, de preferência saudável, e não um boneco bonitinho de photoshop. Muito menos um usuário de heroína como já havia sido "moda" no passado.

"Bom dia, Senhor Ackles, muito obrigado por comparecer. Sei que sua agenda é extremamente complexa, apertada e difícil, pois a minha também é assim." Um sorriso rápido e suas covinhas apareceram de relance.

"Bom dia." Nenhum comentário adicional, Jensen apenas fitou os olhos de tom azul esverdeado do estilista e sentiu um clique em algum lugar da sua mente.

Eletricidade.

Foi o que ambos sentiram no momento. Jared apertou um pouco mais a caneta em sua mão direita ao dar-se conta do quanto o loiro tinha os olhos imensamente verdes e percorreu com os olhos a boca bem desenhada, a pele perfeita, o maxilar firme e o corpo proporcional, forte sem ser obviamente musculoso. Alto, parecendo saudável e com a face de um príncipe. Ora, no que pensava? Era um modelo o que queria, ali estava um. Era melhor se concentrar.

Mas não estava muito fácil. O que eram aqueles ombros largos e aquele cabelo perfeito e o nariz tão desenhado quanto um modelo de cirurgia plástica? Pigarreou desviando o olhar e por isso não viu o sorrisinho que poderia ser descrito como cretino no rosto de Ackles. O loiro sabia muito bem que efeito causava nos outros, embora achasse um pouco exagerado, mas enfim, era a vida. Já recebera até algumas cartas alucinadas de fãs de ambos os sexos propondo coisas que era melhor não pensar a respeito.

**Write what you want**

**Say what you want 'bout me**

**If you're wondering**

**Know that I'm not sorry**

**Do what you want**

**What you want with my body**

**What you want with my body**

**Escreva o que quiser**

**Diga o que quiser sobre mim**

**Se você estiver se perguntando**

**Saiba que não estou arrependido**

**Faça o que quiser**

**O que quiser com meu corpo**

**O que quiser com meu corpo**

O que Jensen não ia admitir, de jeito algum, era que ficara hipnotizado pelas covinhas naquele breve sorriso do tal Padalecki. Parecia um garoto! E como ele era imenso! Ombros gigantescos, cabelos um pouco compridos, mãos enormes! Impressionante. O tal estilista poderia ser modelo sem nenhuma dificuldade. Ele era bonito. Muito bonito. Havia algo especial nele, uma fria determinação que rebrilhara por instantes naqueles olhos enquanto sorria.

Fez-se um silêncio calmo enquanto Jared parecia analisar milimetricamente até os poros da pele de Ackles. Pintinhas. O modelo tinha pintinhas? Jared achou diferente e muito sexy. A ideia de sensualidade ficou bailando na mente do estilista por alguns momentos. Sentia-se estranho perto daquele sujeito e não estava entendendo muito bem porque tanta celeuma de seu coração. Estava bastante acostumado com homens estupidamente bonitos. Lindos. Magníficos. Maravilhosos mesmo! Então o que havia demais naquele lá? O costureiro não gostou de ver-se impressionado.

Jared era um homem reservado, apesar do temperamento até expansivo. Fazia o jogo das celebridades, mas ninguém sabia muitos detalhes de sua vida. Alto, bem proporcionado, os cabelos castanhos compridos na altura dos ombros e os olhos de um verde azulado diferente destacavam os traços fortes e masculinos. Era talvez um tanto grande demais, tinha quase dois metros de altura e poderia facilmente ter sido modelo se quisesse, mas desde cedo seu pendor para o desenho e a costura o fizeram decidir-se pelos bastidores do mundo da moda.

Não que não gostasse de aparecer e das ocasiões festivas, mas contentava-se em dar o ar de sua graça somente ao final de alguns desfiles, com sua inseparável calça jeans preta, sua camisa branca de seda desabotoada e os cabelos revoltos sob as luzes multicoloridas. Já vira o bastante das falsidades do mundo da moda e, sinceramente, não gostava de futilidades e de perder tempo. Tinha talento, sabia que era muito bom no que fazia, mas também sabia que ninguém fazia sucesso naquele mundo sem algumas concessões que nem sempre queria ter que fazer, mas fazia.

Uma dessas concessões era conceder entrevistas e fazer desfiles cheios de efeitos, suntuosidade e participar das festas de outros costureiros. Outra concessão era ter uma aparência bem cuidada. Algumas vezes nem acreditava onde chegara. Viera de uma família de imigrantes e ouvira todas as piadas possíveis sobre seu nome no começo de sua carreira. Haviam batido a porta na sua cara em muitos ateliês em suas inúmeras tentativas de ao menos ser aceito para estágios. Eram memórias desagradáveis, quase tanto quanto todas as vezes em que haviam-no humilhado nos tempos de escola. Até hoje não entendia porque ter sido um garoto gordinho na infância e começo da adolescência era algum tipo de licença para que alguns pusessem nele apelidos nada dignos e o usassem como saco de pancadas preferencial.

Quando finalmente começara a crescer, Padalecki ficara bastante esguio, talvez até demais e, novamente, era motivo de chacotas, socos, pontapés e piadinhas. Refugiara-se nas leituras, era muito inteligente e aprendia depressa. Começara a desenhar e ter ideias e fizera sua faculdade de moda com que tanto sonhara apesar das constantes gozações de alguns dos amigos da família que sempre faziam graça com sua sexualidade não tão definida ou talento para desenhos e corte e costura.

Lembrar-se de tudo aquilo arrancara um suspiro leve de Jared que tentava se concentrar no que precisava fazer. Tudo aquilo era passado. Agora era um homem bem talhado, que se cuidava muito e apreciava a admiração que causava, não iria mentir para si mesmo. Tratava a todos com educação ímpar e gentileza, mas tinha muito cuidado com sua vida pessoal, sempre. Podiam usar sua imagem, sua beleza e seu talento, mas não deixaria que roubassem sua alma.

Algumas vezes se perguntava se o dilema que vivia, sobre aceitar ou não as imposições do meio fashion não seria o mesmo por que passavam os modelos. Afinal de contas, estavam ali para serem "consumidos" e não para serem vistos como pessoas e ter vida pessoal.

**You can't have my heart**

**And you won't use my mind but**

**Do what you want with my body**

**Do what you want with my body**

**You can't stop my voice cause**

**You don't own my life but**

**Do what you want with my body**

**Do what you want with my body**

**Você não pode ter meu coração**

**E você não usará minha mente, mas**

**Faça o que quiser com meu corpo**

**Faça o que quiser com meu corpo**

**Você não pode parar minha voz**

**Você não é dono da minha vida, mas**

**Faça o que quiser com meu corpo**

**Faça o que quiser com meu corpo**

Vida pessoal... Ter vida pessoal era algo complicado. Não era muito preocupado em manter-se longe do falatório, mas não gostava nem um pouco quando lhe atribuíam algum namorado ou namorada que não tinha, pois era abertamente contrário a se declarar homossexual, bissexual ou qualquer rótulo. Ele não tinha problema algum com isso, mas não queria dizer que ia aceitar que o estereotipassem como o "gay come todos", o "gay que não se assume", o "bissexual que não sabe o que quer", estereótipos tão comuns no imaginário geral quando algumas pessoas se deparavam com um homem solteiro e bonito como ele. Sem falar em milionário, de sucesso, talentoso... Era melhor parar de acariciar seu ego...

De volta ao presente, Jared se deu conta de que se perdera em pensamentos e anotou mentalmente que Ackles não parecia incomodado e permanecera em silêncio, quietamente esperando que o estilista fizesse algo. Mal sabia ele que estava sendo xingado pelo menos em quatro línguas diferentes na mente do modelo que se pusera a pensar se o sujeito à sua frente tinha algum transtorno mental.

"Espero que não se incomode, mas preciso fazer algumas perguntas." Jared retirou uma folha de papel de uma pasta com o nome de Jensen e começou a perguntar de outros trabalhos, de vícios, inclusive em drogas, pois sabia que muitos modelos as usavam, notando que o jovem à sua frente respondia a tudo sem titubear ou parecer incomodado, o que era um alívio.

Novamente, mal sabia Jared que o controlado loiro estava visualizando imagens mentais do moreno sendo atropelado por uma cáfila de camelos no meio do deserto. O motivo? Na mente do modelo, passava a ideia sobre se aquele maluco travestido de costureiro achava que Jensen não tinha mais o que fazer além de ficar olhando para o nada e respondendo perguntas desnecessárias.

Jared, por sua vez, pensava em outras coisas. Outros detalhes de quando quisera ter Jensen como seu modelo. Fora ao ver um outdoor com Ackles. Achara-o absurdamente perfeito. Claro que considerara a ilusão que o tratamento de imagem causava, por isso a entrevista pessoal que estavam tendo naquele momento.

Recomeçou a perguntar sobre alguns trabalhos, folheou o book de Jensen com todo cuidado. Era magnífico e impressionante! Trabalhos incríveis! Ackles parecia agregar um valor especial a cada produto! Era como pegar uma camiseta simples, branca, de malha, e transformá-la em objeto de desejo e sonhos, como acontecera quando Marlon Brando usara uma num filme clássico bem antigo.

"Não, eu não anuncio cigarros. Está nas cláusulas restritivas do meu contrato." O loiro queria entender porque tudo aquilo se a maioria dos dados já estava no breve resumé que sempre encaminhava aos possíveis contratantes. Novamente ponderou se o modista tinha predileção por gastar tempo com estultices. Vai ver era um daqueles bem malucos que mudavam de ideia a cada trinta segundos e tinham crises dramáticas porque o rosa chá de uma camisa ficara muito rosa bebê...

"Perfeito. Que bom que não gosta de cigarros, amarelam os dentes e deixam tudo cheirando mal." Jared apenas anotou mais alguma coisa num papel da pasta com o nome de Jensen. Cada resposta que recebia o encorajava ainda mais sobre aquele homem ser a pessoa indicada. Ele era bem tranquilo, ao que parecia. Não havia registros policiais dele, nem notícias, recentes ao menos, de escândalos amorosos. Restava saber se o temperamento de ambos não os tornaria inimigos ao invés de parceiros de trabalho. Já se informara sobre o jeitão difícil do modelo e tinha plena consciência sobre seu próprio gênio complicado. E não eram todos uns ególatras malucos? Lera previamente o contrato cheio de detalhes e exigências e suspirara pensando que até parecia que ia contratar um ente de outra raça. Jensen Ackles merecia a fama que conquistara, disso tinha certeza. De qualquer modo, não vira problemas nas cláusulas. Até mesmo pensara que era um contrato de alguém que sabia o que queria.

Assim como ele, Padalecki, sabia.

O rapaz lutara muito para convencer a todos de que seu tipo de trabalho, roupas de corte perfeito, mas com tramas e detalhes especiais, seria aceito pelo mundinho ciumento e destrutivo dos desfiles. Estava em sua primeira grande temporada e queria mostrar do que era capaz. Para isso, faria uma imensa campanha e um caríssimo desfile. Sua aposta para estrela era justamente o homem ali à sua frente que diziam ser absurdamente impossível de contratar pois o preço era muito alto e as exigências totalmente absurdas, como não ser obrigado a participar de "festinhas". E onde, no mundo fashion, havia um modelo que não tinha que ir às tais "festinhas"? Isso veria depois. Queria uma imensa festa de lançamento, ora bolas. Era melhor se concentrar. Bastante.

"Agradeço sua boa vontade em me fornecer tantas informações, Senhor Ackles. Vejo que além de pontual, tem princípios sólidos e limites bem marcados. Aprecio isso. Não temos mesmo tempo a perder, nem eu nem o senhor. Por favor, fique à vontade." Jared começou a imaginar aquele homem vestido em suas roupas e logo sua mente trabalhava num fervor incrível, imaginando tecidos, cortes de roupas e outras coisas. Anotou cores favoráveis e desfavoráveis, detalhes e mais detalhes em fichas que ele criara para isso. Se não fosse organizado, não daria conta de tudo que aquela vida lhe impunha e cobrava.

**Early morning, longer nights**

**Tom Ford, private flights**

**Crazy schedule, fast life**

**I wouldn't trade it in**

**Cause it's our life**

**(now let's slow it down)**

**I could be the drink in your cup**

**I could be the green in your blunt**

**Your pusha man, yeah I got what you want**

**You want to escape all of the crazy shit**

**You're Marilyn, I'm the president**

**I love to hear you sing, girl**

**Bem cedo, noites longas**

**Tom Ford, voos particulares**

**Agenda louca, vida rápida**

**Eu não a trocaria**

**Porque é a nossa vida**

**(agora vamos desacelerar)**

**Eu poderia ser a bebida em seu copo**

**Eu poderia ser a verdinha em seu cigarro**

**Eu poderia ser seu fornecedor, sim, o que você quiser**

**Você quer escapar de toda a loucura**

**Você é a Marilyn, eu sou o presidente**

**Eu adoro ouvir você cantar garota**

O sorriso profissional do costureiro, as covinhas, a aparente sinceridade, todo o conjunto, impressionou o loiro que se deixou ficar em pé, relaxado, e logo sentiu sobre si, novamente, o olho clínico e treinado de Jared. O moreno se levantou e praticamente analisou cada milímetro do modelo à sua frente. Ackles sentiu o perfume cítrico e marcante e o viu mover-se num andar estudado, elegante e, percebeu que aquele homem o incomodava um tanto, transmitia sensualidade de maneira discreta. Muito alto, nada desajeitado, até mesmo calmo. A presença dele era impactante.

"Gosta do que vê, Senhor Padalecki?" Ao contrário do que lhe era costumeiro, resolvera dizer algo pois estava ligeiramente desconfortável e sentiu-se um pouco acuado pelos olhares, pela presença forte. Detestava sentir-se intimidado. Era ele quem geralmente intimidava os outros. Sua mente estava vagueando um pouco, observando os fios bem tratados do cabelo do tal Jared, a pele bonita, os ombros enormes. Droga, o tal homem era lindo e não era um adjetivo que Ackles usasse com facilidade. Vivia num mundo em que beleza era algo esperado, comum e trivial. Simples assim.

Jensen tentou se concentrar dizendo a si mesmo que Jared era apenas um modista como tantos outros. Também pesquisara o tal novo nome ascendente da moda. Ele era novato, mas tinha uma fama impressionante. Bem, novato como estilista em voo solo, pois tinha trabalhado com outros grandes nomes da moda e era sempre elogiado pelo brilhantismo e pela capacidade de mesclar materiais e inventar detalhes que não passavam despercebidos.

O modelo pedira a seu agente que pesquisasse sobre o homem que agora o analisava com tanta atenção e haviam descoberto algumas coisas. Jensen era texano, nascido em Dallas, Jared também era texano, mas nascido em Austin.

"Se vamos trabalhar juntos, e acho que há possibilidades, pode me chamar de Jay, sei que meu sobrenome não é comum. Quase ninguém consegue dizê-lo direito e sempre ouço piadinhas sobre ser estrangeiro. Sou americano como qualquer outro." Uma faísca gelada perpassara nos olhos verdes. Não, Jared não era um qualquer. Era um homem inteligente, detalhista e sagaz como poucos. Não sabia dizer o motivo, mas aquele loiro que parecia tão arrogante o estava perturbando. Sendo texano, tal como o tal modelo milionário, fora criado numa sociedade talvez fechada demais, complicada ao extremo e muito sexista. Achava o mundo da moda até bem liberal, ainda bem, mas tinha dificuldades com o excesso de "estrelismo" de muitos.

Os olhares se encontraram e Jared notou o jeito inquisidor com que era "vistoriado" pelo seu candidato a "estrela". Sim, Jensen Ackles tinha um gênio forte. A maioria dos grandes modelos o tinha.

"Como preferir, Senhor Jared." O olhar de Ackles se tornara perscrutador, um pouco insolente e com notas de desafio. Estava sondando o outro. Bonito, já admitira que ele era. Alto? Obviamente. O que mais chamara sua atenção no entanto era que o designer de moda não demonstrava nenhum fascínio especial por ele. Jensen achou até estranho. Lembrava-se de que em vários castings havia sido convidado para sair, envolvido em ideias mirabolantes de sedução e paquerado abertamente. Sabia que muitos no mundo da moda tinham sexualidades variadas. Ele mesmo não pensava muito no assunto. Não era da conta de ninguém, afinal. Qual seria o caso daquele homem que o examinava com cuidado? Por que gostaria de saber?

O loiro já saíra com estrelas de cinema, com produtores de moda, modelos e um amplo leque de candidatos a celebridades. Não olhava o sexo, seu interesse era na pessoa em si. Achava-se normal e não tinha preconceitos. Jamais se envolvera em escândalos e não falava de sua vida pessoal. O problema era manter o relacionamento. Ataques de ciúme, cenas dantescas e shows de possessividade o faziam sair correndo. Acordou de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz baixa e profunda em seus ouvidos.

"Poderia, por favor, retirar sua roupa? Pretendo fazê-lo desfilar de roupas de banho e preciso saber se fará jus ao meu produto." O tom de Jared era profissional, até mesmo frio, e provocou uma certa ânsia raivosa no texano de Dallas.

"Pensei que já me havia visto o suficiente por aí para saber que não decepciono de roupas, nem sem elas." O sorriso sarcástico e os olhos muito verdes luzindo criaram uma atmosfera de confronto. Ackles não conseguia compreender porque estava tão nervoso perto daquele homem.

"Bem, se isso for um problema, podemos encerrar essa quase entrevista preliminar e chamarei o próximo da lista. Creio que conhece Chad Michael Murray..." Hora da verdade. Jared adoraria trabalhar com ele, mas Jensen teria que se submeter a ser tratado como modelo e não como estrelinha. Ego era um diferencial no mundo da moda, mas Padalecki não ia tolerar insubordinação, nenhuma. Era um contrato e ele era o patrão, ou seria. Sua voz ficou mais profunda e distante. "Qual sua decisão?" O olhar era falsamente desinteressado. Nada mais longe da verdade.

**Do what I want**

**Do what I want with your body**

**Do what I want**

**Do what I want with your body**

**Back of the club, taking shots, getting naughty**

**No invitations, it's a private party**

**Do what I want**

**Do what I want with your body**

**Do what I want**

**Do what I want with your body**

**Yeah we taking these haters**

**And we roughin' em up**

**And we lay in the cut like we don't give a fuck**

**Faço o que eu quiser**

**Faço o que eu quiser com seu corpo**

**Faço o que eu quiser**

**Faço o que eu quiser com seu corpo**

**No fundo da boate, tomando bebidas, ficando safados**

**Sem convites, é uma festa particular**

**Faço o que eu quiser**

**Faço o que eu quiser com seu corpo**

**Faço o que eu quiser**

**Faço o que eu quiser com seu corpo**

**Sim, estamos encarando os invejosos**

**E deixando-os exaltados**

**E estamos nos curtindo como se não estivéssemos nem aí**

Jensen pensou que ia explodir de ódio. Ora, onde já se viu, compará-lo àquele afetado magrelo! Mas de jeito algum!

"Isso não será necessário e, por favor, não me ofenda comparando-me a alguém tão pouco profissional e problemático." Chad era um farrista inveterado, faltava a ensaios e desfiles e deixava estilistas a beira de ataques de nervos com suas exigências descabidas para desfilar. Sem falar em sua coleção de amantes.

O sorrisinho que Jensen só poderia definir como de vitória que vira nos lábios de Padalecki o fizera ver que o outro atingira o alvo. Droga! Só lhe restava dar um longo suspiro e despir-se. Ficou apenas de sunga cinza. Já estava preparado e viera com uma roupa apropriada. Nada de cuecas. Muito reveladoras. Uma sunga de banho era mais que o bastante.

"Obrigado." Jared quase engasgou com o abdômen coberto de pelos dourados, a pele cheia de sardas e que parecia tão macia. Não apenas isso, a cintura esguia, os quadris proporcionados e o... Desviou o olhar ou teria problemas. Deu a volta e ficou por trás do modelo. Anotou em sua mente que ele tinha uma bela bunda, arredondada e firme. Respirou devagar antes de deixar seus pensamentos ficarem inapropriados. Mais inapropriados.

Jensen, por sua vez, não deixou de notar o olhar admirado de Jared para o seu corpo bem torneado e sorriu ao ver que o estilista não era assim tão frio quanto queria parecer. Pôde ver o moreno morder o lábio inferior e um fogo rápido em seus olhos. Concluiu que aquele homem de cabelos acastanhados era sim extremamente sedutor e atraente, talvez por ser tão controlado, distante, quem sabe fosse apenas fachada. Bem parecido com ele.

"Perfeito! Você é perfeito!" Jared exclamou deixando a admiração bailar em seus olhos.

"Eu disse que não decepciono." Um olhar cheio de brilho no texano de Dallas. "Se é de alguém que saiba o que está fazendo, sempre cumpra as regras e trabalhe com o maior profissionalismo possível, eu sou seu homem."

A frase soou dúbia o bastante para o tempo parecer congelar.

Os dois se encararam por instantes. Jared sentiu sua pulsação acelerar, os lábios de Jensen pareciam chamá-lo. Tentou se acalmar e acabou por soltar um suspiro um tanto sensual enquanto se esforçava bastante para controlar, novamente, seus pensamentos. Já sabia que o homem à sua frente era bonito mas vê-lo ali, apenas de sunga, com aquele olhar desafiador... O perfume que aquela peste em forma de ser humano exalava estava deixando-o tonto... Perfume, masculinidade, testosterona, domínio. E ele era enorme. Em várias partes...

Fascínio. Jensen Ackles era fascinante.

Jared havia jurado para si mesmo que após seu romance desastroso com o temperamental executivo Sebastian Roché, se é que fora mesmo um romance e não puro interesse, jamais se deixaria levar novamente e se recolhera a seus afazeres como costureiro. Estava sozinho há mais de um ano e pretendia permanecer assim mas... O jeito daquele modelo o fizera ter ideias nada inocentes. Virou imediatamente de costas, de volta para a sua mesa de trabalho, num silêncio calculado.

Não iria mais se envolver com pessoas ligadas ao mundo da moda. Nunca mais.

Jensen não estava tão melhor. A presença do moreno alto era incrível! Ele parecia dominar o ambiente, tinha olhar arguto, era bem centrado e profissional. Sem mencionar que era possível imaginar a musculatura bem trabalhada por baixo das roupas. Pernas longas. Talvez não muito grossas, mas era somente um pequeno detalhe num conjunto bastante atraente. Respirou fundo ou teria uma ereção vergonhosa em poucos segundos... A sunga não ia esconder, de jeito nenhum. Não podia ficar daquele jeito, não era recomendável se envolver com um contratante. Já estava pensando em se envolver? Rilhou os dentes pensando em todos os problemas que já tivera com romance. Seu coração estava fechado e assim ficaria.

**You can't have my heart**

**And you won't use my mind but**

**Do what you want with my body**

**Do what you want with my body**

**You can't stop my voice cause**

**You don't own my life but**

**Do what you want with my body**

**Do what you want with my body**

**Você não pode ter meu coração**

**E você não usará minha mente, mas**

**Faça o que quiser com meu corpo**

**Faça o que quiser com meu corpo**

**Você não pode parar minha voz**

**Você não é dono da minha vida, mas**

**Faça o que quiser com meu corpo**

**Faça o que quiser com meu corpo**

"Bem, creio que podemos tratar dos detalhes por meio de nossos advogados e agentes não?" Jensen acabou por falar sem se dar conta de que estava sem ar. Recolocava suas roupas pensando que precisava ir embora o quanto antes. Não se sentia daquele jeito fazia algum tempo. Era irritante não conseguir manter sua pose autoritária, arrogante e fria... Que diabos tinha aquele homem?

"Como queira. Ah, o lançamento da campanha da grife será daqui 5 dias, na Galleria Vittorio Emanuele. Haverá um convescote, um pequeno coquetel, nada demais. Alguns repórteres, é claro, mas nada em demasia. Gostaria de ir?" Mas que diabos estava fazendo? Ele odiava os coquetéis e estava convidando aquele perfeito desconhecido? E já havia decidido que seria mesmo Jensen o seu garoto propaganda ou o loiro acabara de decidir por ele? Perdera o controle da situação?

"Verei minha agenda, mas creio que será possível. Não tenho muitos eventos nesse horário." Tinha ficado louco? Não tinha espaço em sua agenda nem para ir tomar um suco num bar quanto mais para comparecimentos em eventos de moda. Ainda mais por conta de um sujeito com quem teria uma relação de trabalho! Não costumava aceitar nenhum daquele tipo de compromisso.

"Eis o convite." Jared retirou um envelope de uma gaveta e olhou para o papel como se algum monstro fosse pular de dentro dele. Suas mãos tremiam e quase jogou o papel no chão. "Quer levar alguém? Uma namorada talvez? O convite é individual, posso arrumar mais um." Decididamente ele estava doente. Torcia para que o loiro dissesse que não iria levar ninguém.

Jensen ficou olhando para o homem alto com cara de paisagem por alguns segundos e subitamente recuperou sua alma que tinha ido passear em algum lugar desconhecido. "Como? Ah, não... não... Não tenho ninguém, faz tempo." Quase se esbofeteou. Nunca dava explicações! Sua vida pessoal era um mistério até para sua própria mãe. O que estava fazendo?

"Então o verei daqui a cinco dias. Tenha um ótimo dia." Jared saiu lépido pela porta que levava ao seu ateliê e encostou-se à parede suspirando e com o coração aos pulos. Aquele homem era uma tentação e tanto e ele não iria se apaixonar, de jeito algum. Era apenas trabalho, trabalho e nada mais...

**Sometimes I'm scared I suppose**

**If you ever let me go**

**I would fall apart**

**If you break my heart**

**So just take my body**

**And don't stop the party**

**Às vezes tenho medo, creio eu**

**Se você me deixar**

**Eu ficaria em pedaços**

**Se você partir meu coração**

**Então apenas pegue meu corpo**

**E não pare a festa**

Já em seu SUV, protegido dos olhares de qualquer pessoa, Jensen socava o volante. O que estava acontecendo? Estava ficando doido ou o quê? O que tinha havido lá? A troca de olhares, a energia, o cheiro dele... Estava pensando mesmo no cheiro daquele homem? Um uísque, talvez dois... Logo... E não iria para aquele evento, mas de jeito nenhum! Não mesmo! Revirou os olhos e pegou sua agenda vendo se estava livre no dia. Mas não ia! Nem pensar!

"Jared Padalecki, seu desgraçado!" O modelo exclamou e acelerou o carro. Tinha mais dois castings para fazer e sabia que recusaria ambos mesmo que fosse escolhido. Ia desfilar para Padalecki e somente para ele. Pegou o celular assim que estacionou e ligou para seu agente. Estava tão ferrado...

**You can't have my heart**

**And you won't use my mind but**

**Do what you want with my body**

**Do what you want with my body**

**You can't stop my voice cause**

**You don't own my life but**

**Do what you want with my body**

**Do what you want with my body**

**Você não pode ter meu coração**

**E você não usará minha mente, mas**

**Faça o que quiser com meu corpo**

**Faça o que quiser com meu corpo**

**Você não pode parar minha voz**

**Você não é dono da minha vida, mas**

**Faça o que quiser com meu corpo**

**Faça o que quiser com meu corpo**

* * *

Notas: Jensen Ackles realmente falou Pada... Pada... Something, quando ouviu o nome do Padalecki e eles se conheceram e imediatamente ficaram muito amigos na vida real. Jensen Ackles realmente foi modelo em uma parte de sua vida. ^^ Muito obrigada pelos reviews lindos e irei responder aos poucos. Adorei! Por conta do apoio, eis o novo capítulo novinho e meio insano... Perdoem alguma loucura, eu não sou muito normal falando deles...


	3. Chapter 3

**A FACE LIKE THAT**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Capítulo III**

Dois dias após a entrevista, o agente de Jensen entregou aos advogados de Jared o contrato assinado do modelo, cheio de detalhes, com algumas alterações acertadas pelas partes. Agora era oficial que, embora não anunciado publicamente, Ackles fora aceito pela grife e representaria a imagem que Jared desejava que seus consumidores tivessem acerca de seus talentos. O que nenhuma das partes envolvidas queria comentar era que Jensen aceitara a grife, pois ele era poderoso o bastante para se recusar. Houve algum burburinho, pois todos sabiam o quão seletivo e enjoado com seus contratos o loiro era.

Ainda havia alguns detalhes a serem resolvidos, sendo que o principal era o item sobre exclusividade, ou não, de Jensen. Teriam que acertar tudo aquilo depois e o agente de Ackles já previa os problemas que viriam, pois Jensen se recusava a ser controlado, a ter um "dono" embora os preços fossem quintuplicar se ele se tornasse exclusivo...

Por seu lado, Jared Padalecki queria que o modelo fosse apenas dele. Aliás, muitas grifes queriam mas nenhuma jamais conseguira convencer Ackles. Por essas e outras que ele considerado "difícil".

Houve mais um desfile após o primeiro encontro de Jared e Jensen, sem maiores incidentes, a não ser uma produtora de moda de uma importante revista que quisera entrevistar Jensen no backstage e vira o modelo dar-lhe as costas sem maiores explicações além de um seco e distante "agora não" e por isso publicara que a carreira dele estava em baixa.

Nada que os relações públicas do modelo não amenizassem com a citação de algumas poucas das muitas obras sociais que Jensen patrocinava. Ackles não gostara nada daquilo, pois detestava se expor, mas seu agente o convencera.

Enfim, cinco dias se passaram do encontro preliminar do estilista e do modelo e finalmente se realizaria o lançamento da nova campanha de Padalecki para a temporada de moda de Milão daquele ano.

O local escolhido não poderia ser mais glamouroso: a famosíssima Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II, instalada com luxo na Piazza del Duomo, em Milão.

Era uma construção cheia de história, um marco de arquitetura. Adentrar seus espaços era como viajar pela belle époque da Europa. Realmente impressionava. Uma gigantesca estrutura de ferro ornada com cúpulas de vidro, afrescos e inúmeras lojas das mais poderosas grifes do mundo da moda. Frequentada por consumidores ávidos, estilistas, modelos, políticos, celebridades e membros do jet set internacional, estava naquele momento, quase dez da noite, iluminada por bruxuleantes luzes amareladas que lhe davam um aspecto ainda mais cheio de classe.

Burburinho, perfumes caros, roupas valiosas, jóias de todos os tipos e valores. Uma reunião de pessoas com os mais diversos gostos, aparências e influência.

Muita influência. Não era por acaso que Jared Padalecki escolhera a dedo o local ou fizera a lista de quem poderia estar ali. Metódico, ponderado, inteligente, astuto. Tinha todas as qualidades de um vencedor. E venceria sem direito a questionamentos sobre se era bom ou não. Ele era ótimo e se achava merecedor de tudo que conquistara até então. Iria assenhorear-se de todos os espaços possíveis. Era seu sonho e sua meta.

Caminhando elegantemente por entre os convidados, Jared olhava de quando em vez para o Patek Philippe de milhares de dólares que tinha no pulso. Por que não um Rolex? Ah, ele era diferente, escolhera uma das mais famosas marcas de relógio, que somente os de excelente gosto podiam usar. Ou comprar. Patek Philippe era uma empresa suíça que produzia tanto relógios quanto outros artigos de luxo. Bem, nada daquilo importava a Padalecki no momento. Ele só queria que alguém chegasse logo. Queria ver Jensen e saber-se agoniado aguardando sua chegada o deixava irritado.

"Se ele é tão pontual, deve estar na portaria. Por que não toma mais um vinho, Senhor Padalecki?" Sandra McCoy, elegantemente desfilando em um vestido que Jared desenhara e executara especialmente para ela entregou uma bela taça de cristal da Bavária, um legítimo Rosenthal, para seu chefe. E amigo.

"Não sei do que está falando." Jared respondeu, ligeiramente incomodado por ela ter acertado em cheio e dirigindo-se a uma dupla de grandes empresários que o ajudariam na distribuição de sua linha de prêt-à-porter.

Sandra nada disse, apenas usou seu comunicador para ter certeza de que Jensen Ackles estava a caminho. Sabia o quanto custara a Jared, em termos econômicos e emocionais, contratar aquele homem. Iriam descobrir se tinha sido a melhor escolha, embora ela soubesse, no fundo de seu coração, que ninguém poderia ser o rosto da marca além de Jensen. Participara de todo o planejamento com Jared e sabia que Ackles era essencial para que tudo desse certo. Bem, não havia ninguém insubstituível, mas houvera algo na reunião dos dois e ela tinha absoluta certeza que o estilista ficaria bem abalado se o contrato não tivesse sido aceito. A moça deu um leve suspiro e sorriu para variadas celebridades. Ao menos parecia que o lançamento iria marcar época na história da moda.

Alheio a tudo isso, tentando passar despercebido, um loiro alto, com a barba de poucos milímetros que deixara nos últimos dois dias, fios de cabelo enganosamente revoltos e metido numa roupa que apenas destacava seu porte e bom gosto saltava do carro que lhe fora enviado e olhava em torno. Paparazzi. A palavra em italiano que virara sinônimo mundial para aqueles abutres. Respirou fundo. Ainda bem que não o tinham percebido. Ao menos não por enquanto. Olhou em torno e seguiu para a área fechada, apresentando o convite e sendo-lhe indicada uma estrutura montada no centro da galeria.

"Jensen! É o Jensen Ackles!" Um grito ecoou e o modelo apertou os dentes, irritado. Ouviu o rumor de passos e sentiu as luzes estourando sobre si. Por que mesmo escolhera aquela droga de carreira? Por que não fora cursar medicina esportiva como havia planejado antes? A vida tinha seus mistérios e a sua fora se encaminhando para aquilo então era bom deixar de ser tão ranzinza e pregar no rosto sua "cara de modelo".

Com esse pensamento, Jensen virou-se com um sorriso profissional no rosto bonito e deixou-se fotografar por alguns momentos. Deu alguns autógrafos, posou para algumas fotos a mais e acenou friamente entrando na área fechada ignorando os pedidos de entrevista. Ao menos por aquela vez não diriam que ele era merecedor do troféu limão das celebridades ou assim esperava.

Caminhou calmamente por alguns metros. Claro que Jensen já estivera lá. Era um centro de compras, afinal, mas não deixava de se deslumbrar com o trabalho de Giuseppe Mengoni que dotara a galeria de um formato em cruz único, bem como programara entradas em forma de arcos de triunfo. Sem dúvida, era um local mais que perfeito para um evento como aquele, sem falar que ficava ao lado de dois dos principais pontos turísticos de Milão, o mundialmente conhecido Teatro Scala e a não menos famosa Catedral Duomo.

O modelo suspirou pensando que as lojas da Gucci, Prada e Louis Vuitton já estariam fechadas ou poderia fingir que estava ali para fazer compras. Riu-se da própria desculpa esfarrapada. Em breve todos saberiam o que ele fora fazer ali. Afirmava para si mesmo que era apenas um comparecimento de cortesia pois ainda não fora anunciado pela grife Padalecki, embora muitas fofocas estivessem correndo no "mundinho fashion" sobre os milhares de dólares que ele receberia.

O loiro franziu o cenho lembrando que a história da grife Prada começara ali, onde fora inaugurada a primeira loja... É, Milão tinha muito que ver com moda e grifes. Entrou por um dos vários acessos e sorriu vendo os belos mosaicos que formavam brasões no piso incrível. Poderia passar ao menos uma hora discorrendo sobre os vitrais, os brasões, a história do lugar. Gostaria de saber como Jared conseguira aquele espaço, pois não era comum que cedessem o local para um evento como aquele.

Deixou tais pensamentos de lado e novamente pregou seu sorriso profissional no rosto pensando que era uma bela noite estrelada e que poderia estar em sua casa tomando um ótimo vinho. Logo foi engolfado pelo burburinho do evento. Novamente impressionou-se com a boa estrutura para o lançamento. Havia paredes de dry wall sobre um piso falso que protegia os mármores do chão. Tapetes vermelhos, é claro...

Aquela parte da Galleria Vittorio Emanuele estava lotada. Havia jornalistas, famosos em geral, modelos, atrizes, produtores de moda, maquiadores, fotógrafos e fofoqueiros do show business. Praticamente qualquer um que estivesse envolvido na temporada de lançamentos de Milão estava ali.

Jensen Ackles agradeceu ao seu bom senso pelo fato de estar elegantemente vestido num falsamente despojado terno de corte impecável. O tom quase vinho da roupa era diferente e clássico por ser escuro, mas raro de ser usado pois os homens geralmente escolhiam azul, marrom ou preto. Não caíra na tentação de vestir um tennue de soirée, ou traje a rigor, pois não era ocasião para tanto. Dress code podia ser a diferença entre fazer sucesso e causar comentários desastrosos. Não podia se descuidar, afinal de contas estava trabalhando. Como dissera Voltaire, "conquistar não é suficiente. É preciso saber seduzir". Nisso, não havia muitos homens páreo para Ackles.

Mundo da moda. Enganosamente cheio de sorrisos e povoado por egos inflados, fofocas e intrigas de roldão. Jensen anotou mentalmente a quantidade de modelos vestidas pelas mais diversas grifes com seus sorrisos sedutores. Muitas delas eram competitivas e não hesitavam em picotar a roupa uma das outras ou alterar o número dos sapatos ocasionando alguns pequenos desastres.

Mundinho fashion. Jensen respirou fundo. Era hora do show.

I am so fab  
Check out, I'm blonde, I'm skinny, I'm rich  
And I'm a little bit of a bitch  
Eu sou tão fabulosa  
Veja só, eu sou loira, eu sou magra, eu sou rica  
E sou um pouco vadia

Ackles olhou em torno e desviou o olhar para o chão, observando rapidamente seus sapatos bem engraxados e não demonstrou o desagrado que sentiu ao ver alguns usando ternos com tênis... Que fosse uma mania bancar o "descolado" ele até compreendia, mas num evento daqueles era melhor não arriscar derrapagens de estilo. Ao menos ele jamais se enganava na escolha das roupas. Fazia uma bela figura.

O texano de Dallas, criado em Richardson, ficou observando por alguns segundos a quantidade de flashes que espocavam dentro do local. Quase se arrependia de ter vindo. Não pretendia ficar muito tempo. Nem sabia por que tinha ido, não gostava daquilo, dos sorrisos falsos, das mulheres se atirando nele, dos homens se atirando nele. Das fotografias não autorizadas, dos flertes vazios, das conversas repletas de veneno. Rilhou os dentes. Era melhor não ser cretino consigo mesmo. Viera pois tinha um contrato e, apesar de estar lá, com todas as letras, que não participava daquele tipo de evento, sentira que deveria estar lá. Talvez pudesse ver Jared... O anúncio oficial sobre ser o novo rosto da grife de Padalecki demoraria um pouco mais, ou seja, não precisava fazer aquele joguinho, ainda. Era melhor admitir logo que queria por seus olhos no estilista novamente...

Sentiu um esbarrão de um colunista social já um pouco bêbado e deu um sorriso mais cheio de falsidade que um trevo de dez folhas. Uma das coisas que Jensen mais detestava era ter que ser cortês com perfeitos canalhas e seus sorrisos obsequiosos que esperavam algum deslize, algum erro, para encher suas páginas de jornais, revistas, blogs e sites com as lágrimas alheias.

Viu de relance um jornalista atrevido que lhe imputara não se sabia quantas orgias e noitadas. Registrou o aceno de reconhecimento e sequer respondeu. Fazer que não tinha notado podia ser a melhor opção. Nem sabia como podia ter sido guindado ao posto de top model com seu comportamento tão difícil mas, talvez, fosse justamente por ser um tanto insuportável. Aquela espécie de gente adorava um "tipo" embora ele simplesmente agisse do modo que lhe convinha e não porque gostaria de chamar a atenção, mas chamava. Era irônico, mas totalmente verdadeiro, quanto mais retraído fosse, mais atraía a atenção e a curiosidade.

Escutou de passagem os temas de algumas conversas. Naquele ambiente, eram praticamente as mesmas: preço das roupas, influência das marcas, detalhes de algum estilista, casos amorosos das modelos, dos modelos, de todo mundo com todo mundo.

I wanna dress you up in silk, taffeta  
Tailor these clothes to fit your guilt  
What's your size?  
This purse can hold my black card and tiara  
Versace promises I will, Dolce Vita

Os pensamentos do loiro foram interrompidos por uma voz aguda.

"Jen, querido! Venha cá! Estava mesmo pensando quando e se você apareceria!" Danneel Harris acenava do meio de um grupo animado cheio de moças tentadoras e belas, esguias, alvas e muito bem produzidas. Ackles as conhecia de vista. Algumas dos variados desfiles de que participara, outras de inúmeras campanhas fotográficas. Eram top models caríssimas e de personalidades complicadas. A grande maioria delas era nova demais para entender a burrada que estava fazendo ao vender sua alma àquele mundo, mas ele não era o pai delas... Longe disso. Bufou com a perspectiva de ter que passar a noite com elas. Uma ou outra era inteligente, simpática e até interessante, mas nem todas. Muitas falavam o tempo inteiro de dietas, de como fumar ajudava a perder peso, de drogas. Ackles estremeceu ao lembrar que não era novidade para ninguém que de cada duzentas lindas meninas, apenas uma conseguia algum destaque e uma em duas mil conseguia fazer razoável sucesso.

What do you wanna wear this spring?  
What do you think is the new thing?  
What do you wanna wear this season?

"Jensen?" Danneel o viu dar as costas sem nem se preocupar em parecer polido. Ele era impossível! As outras modelos deram risinhos cínicos. Se aquela tal Danneel queria atrair atenção se achando íntima do super modelo, falhara completamente. A ruiva esguia rilhou os dentes. Isso que seria parceira dele na campanha da grife de Padalecki, mas nem podia falar aquilo pois estava sob contrato de confidencialidade. Deu um sorriso cheio de charme e bebericou seu champanhe. Aquele homem ainda iria ser dela.

Andando por entre corpos, roupas, perfumes, Ackles já estava pensando numa desculpa bem esfarrapada para sair correndo dali quando sentiu uma mão lhe tocar o ombro.

"Que bom que veio." Sandra McCoy tinha um sorriso agradável, a tez pálida lhe dando um ar etéreo e os cabelos castanhos bonitos soltos pelo corpo esguio.

"Eu já estava de saída." Jensen vira aumentar sua vontade de ir para casa ao ver uma ex-namorada. Essa não, ela não. Muito bem paga, muito linda e muito loira, a garota tinha um sorriso aberto e sensual e estava se dirigindo a ele com cara de quem queria reviver os velhos tempos.

Joanna Kruppa era o nome dela. Linda, estonteante, maravilhosa, mas indiscreta. A moça contara para, Jensen nem sabia quantos, os detalhes do relacionamento deles e por isso fora gentilmente descartada. Acima de tudo, Jensen tentava ser o mais cavalheiro possível embora fosse difícil quando a mulher dizia quantos orgasmos tinha com ele numa noite... Ao lembrar-se de quantas piadinhas ouvira por conta de uma entrevista dela falando sobre posições sexuais e se ele era "bem dotado", desejou fugir dali imediatamente.

Donatella (I'm smokin' em on full tank of gas)  
Mi-Mi-Bella (I'm a rich, bitch, I'm the upper class)  
All of the day (I'm the pearl to your oyster, I'm a babe)  
I'm gonna smoke Marlboro Lights and drink champagne  
(I smoke Marlboro Reds and drink champgne)  
Cuz she walks so bad like it feels so good  
Listen to her radiate, her magic  
Even though she knows, she's misunderstood 

"Creio que precisa de um pouco de sossego. Venha comigo, Jared o estava esperando e pediu que eu o conduzisse até ele assim que possível." Sandra o arrastou com perícia entre flashes, mulheres, homens, chatos, arrogantes, pessoas sem motivo algum para estar ali além de interesses financeiros ou pessoais e pessoas que queriam porque queriam tirar fotos com uma estrela, qualquer uma, do mundo da moda.

Jensen tinha que admitir que Sandra era perfeita na sua profissão. Dava um sorriso aberto, gentil mas firme e ia abrindo espaço até chegarem a uma espécie de área vip. Seguranças impediam a entrada de quase todo mundo.

"Abra Clif, Mr. Ackles é esperado... Com certa ansiedade devo dizer..." Sandra soltou um risinho baixo e deixou que o modelo passasse à sua frente. Caminharam por alguns segundos até uma até que ampla "sala" construída com aprumo. O esconderijo perfeito. Jensen ficou curioso, mas nada perguntou.

"Eu acho que devia mesmo ir embora." O texano começou a achar aquilo muito chato. Apesar de ser uma área restrita, estava apinhada de gente. As mesmas conversas, os mesmos tipinhos arrogantes.

Walk down the runway but don't puke, it's OK  
You just had a salad today, boulangerie  
Just ask your gay friends their advice, before you  
Get a spray tan on holiday, in Taipei

Mas ainda podia piorar. Ackles odiara a risadinha de Sandra. O que ela estava insinuando? Ia reclamar mas susteve qualquer comentário ao ver algo que lhe chamou imediatamente a atenção.

Jared estava parado, cercado por quinze ou mais pessoas que Jensen reconhecia como astros pop, estrelas de cinema, jornalistas, colunistas sociais e, claro, modelos. Muitos. Não havia muito barulho, apenas uma música ao fundo pois ao que parecia, o estilista dava entrevista, falava baixo e pausadamente, o cabelo longo e bem cuidado perfeitamente arrumado, roupas de corte perfeito, elegantes, discretas e ao mesmo tempo que chamavam a atenção.

Como alguém com quase dois metros de altura não chamaria atenção? Uma bela camisa branca e uma calça social preta. Casual para muitos, talvez trivial demais para outros, mas o jeito como Padalecki parecia ainda maior e mais forte com as mangas viradas destacando os braços enormes chamou a atenção de Jensen. Preto e branco. Jensen quase riu. Aposta segura em qualquer evento. Reparou no corte perfeito de todas as peças. É, ele sabia se vestir. E também sabia gesticular. Aquele homem aprendera o jeito italiano de ser? Ackles pensou que logo ele daria um sopapo em alguém com as mãos enormes...

Foi nesse momento que o estilista olhou para Jensen como se atraído por um imã e deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Eis nosso übermodel". Jared soltou-se do círculo de gente e veio andando, felino, sensual e absolutamente calmo e controlado. Jensen engoliu em seco. Passara os últimos cinco dias tentando se livrar da imagem daquele ser irritante e sexy e não tivera sucesso. Os olhos verdes do outro o deixavam sem palavras. Sem falar no conjunto todo...

Padalecki preenchia seus pensamentos como uma bomba atômica. O controlado modelo desconfiava que iria ter problemas. Eles não combinavam. Jared era estilista, ele era o top da marca, havia tudo para dar errado. Uma vez já dera errado, muito errado. A imagem de Jeffrey Dean Morgan surgiu nas lembranças de Jensen e o fez estremecer. Memórias... Melhor afundá-las na caixa onde estavam. Deu-se conta que já estava pensando em "eles". Eles? Desde quando eram um par? A irritação apareceu imediatamente em seu rosto no formato de um sorriso cínico e de um olhar metalizado. Metal derretido parecia recobrir seus olhos.

"Übermodel? Ora, ora, senhor Padalecki, não sabia que já se tinha rendido a todo o meu talento... Para quem criou tanto caso com alguns detalhes, parece que já desistiu de resistir a mim." Arrogância. Um dos piores traços de Jensen que aflorava quando ele se sentia acuado.

Jared Padalecki o assustava pelo que lhe causava e ele odiava se sentir daquele jeito. Atacar como defesa era uma estratégia bem antiga.

O modista parou de andar, irritado. Aquele homem era, era... um perfeito imbecil! Será que não era capaz de receber um elogio sem abrir a boca para responder? Que temperamento infernal! Ególatra! Metido! Lindo de viver! O que era aquele terno? Quase lambeu o tecido pra ver se Jensen tinha gosto de sorvete.

"Hunf. Venha aqui, por favor. Está no seu contrato. Contatos jornalísticos" A voz era metálica e irritada. Por que cargas d'água o loiro o irritava tanto? Falara demais...

"Contrato? Que contrato? Alguma novidade que devamos saber?" Jornalistas. Era o trabalho deles. Ouvidos atentos de editores de moda. Seria uma bomba se Jensen fosse desfilar para o "iniciante", não seria?

Ackles fechou a cara e assumiu um tom profissional distante enquanto respondia diversas perguntas sem mencionar nada sobre o contrato, dirigindo um olhar de franca censura para Padalecki que foi obrigado a admitir que pisara na bola. Logo os sorrisos de Jensen se tornaram enfastiados. Ele era modelo, ele desfilava, ele não queria ser uma celebridade! Poderia muito bem ter simplesmente ido embora, mas não o fez. Queria ficar perto.

Dele...

O tempo passou lentamente, ao menos para o modelo, que tentava não ser tão óbvio ao procurar Jared pelo salão. Já conversara com os demais sobre filmes e propaganda, percebera que muita bebida fora servida, bem como muitos petiscos. Estava começando a ficar cansado. Não que tivesse pouca resistência física, mas aquele tipo de comportamento que se impunha naquelas ocasiões podia ser bastante cansativo.

Jared e Jensen não se dirigiam um ao outro, se evitavam em alguns momentos, numa tensão crescente. Ao mesmo tempo, ficavam se procurando com olhares.

Após mais algum tempo, com Jensen quase dando socos numa repórter irritadinha e tremendamente chata que queria a versão dele para seu "namoro escondido" com Danneel Harris, o modelo percebeu que algo havia mudado. Parecia haver menos gente.

Ele não havia visto, mas Jared fizera um sinal discreto e alguns dos repórteres foram sendo retirados com toda educação e gentileza, mas sem exceções. Alguns colunistas sociais famosos por escândalos, também. Já haviam sido úteis para dar visibilidade ao evento. Padalecki suspirou. Sentia-se um cretino usando os outros, mas quem não o fazia?

"Creio que os jornalistas da imprensa marrom e fofoqueiros já tiveram o bastante de nós dois por hoje. No entanto, ainda temos mais algum tempo com o restante do pessoal. Faça seu trabalho." Ackles quase pulou ao ouvir a voz grave tão perto. Recuperou-se depressa e apenas assentiu com um gesto, embora seu sangue fervesse. Quem aquela coisa morena pensava que ele era? Um empregadinho qualquer? Pensou em retrucar, mas enfim, já estava lá.

Jensen sorria profissionalmente e atendia a todos. Perfeito como um deus. As starlets apreciavam cada minuto perto de outros modelos, perto de Ackles. Uma delas o enlaçou pela cintura e começou a querer mais que um abraço. O olhar superior e raivoso do loiro alto a fez se afastar completamente sem graça. Ela juraria depois que ele havia rosnado!

Padalecki, por sua vez, andava de um lado para outro, atendendo a todos com polidez e esmero. Os olhares dos dois se encontravam vez por outra, um desafio constante.

Mais bebida, mais tempo, mais flashes.

Alguns convidados queriam beijar e abraçar o estilista e o modelo com mais intimidade do que eles permitiam, mas ambos pareciam lidar muito bem com o assédio.

Começaram as cenas de embriaguez e Jensen pensou que já era hora de sair. O jovem modelo procurou por Jared e o viu cercado por dois conhecidos artistas da música pop. Riam e jogavam charme. A cena deixou o loiro furioso. Dirigiu-se para o trio com seu melhor andar de passarela, tirou o paletó e expôs sua perfeição para quem quisesse ver, sorriso de perdição, olhar fixo, boca arqueada, pele perfeita. Tudo isso como se não fosse nada demais.

Strike a pose. Fazer uma pose. Uma das primeiras coisas que qualquer modelo aprendia, antes mesmo de saber como deslizar pelo cat walk, a famosa passarela dos desfiles. Fazer poses do nada, congelar-se num momento, ser fotografado demonstrando paixão, amor, desejo. Como sorrir, como colocar a mão no bolso, como encarar, tudo era ensinado, tudo era aprendido.

Podia ser difícil para muitos demonstrar o que não se sentia, ser quem não se era, mas não para aquele homem, ele era Jensen Ackles, afinal.

Padalecki percebeu a aproximação, entendeu a intenção sem precisar de palavras e também tinha seus talentos. Ele fora cogitado para modelo antes, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer e deu um sorriso destruidor. Os cabelos já mais soltos, o olhar verde que parecia ler mentes, o corpo espetacular numa pose elegante. Os olhares se encontraram e as faíscas podiam ser percebidas de longe. Era um duelo sem vencedores. Será que Jensen estava com ciúmes? A ideia fez Jared abrir ainda mais o sorriso. O intocável e gélido modelo estava com ciúmes?

Jared havia visto as mulheres cercando o loiro, percebera que tal como ele próprio fazia, as garotas não tinham espaço. Ackles simplesmente não dava espaço. Interessante, geralmente o ego dos supermodelos os fazia desfilar com quantas fossem. Mas não Jensen.

Os cantores perceberam o clima e foram se afastando. Eram famosos e bonitos mas o homem loiro com ar belicoso era espetacular. Um deles ainda abraçou-se ao estilista em ascensão mas a falta de reação do grandalhão o fez recuar. É, não teriam chances.

"Creio que já fiz o que estava estipulado no contrato. Hora de me retirar, com licença." Ackles virou-se e ia para a porta quando a voz cortante o deteve.

"Não." Jared estava parado como um poste no meio do salão e olhava fixamente para o homem à sua frente.

"Com seu perdão?" O loiro voltou-se com a voz modulada e sem emoção. Seus olhos pareciam uma muralha.

"Você ouviu." Nem uma palavra a mais.

Encararam-se com tanta eletricidade fluindo que mais de uma pessoa no local começou a ter ideias...

"Impeça-me." Foi a resposta fria e o loiro deu meia volta e foi-se retirando sem olhar para trás. Quem aquele mastodonte pensava que era? Ninguém dava ordens a Jensen Ross Ackles! Ninguém!

A um gesto de Jared, a sala começou a ser completamente esvaziada. Não ia fazer um escândalo mas já era hora de colocar em pratos limpos algumas coisas... Aproximou-se de Clif, um segurança grandalhão e careca e ordenou que parasse Jensen.

"Senhor Ackles, não dificulte, por favor. Preciso do meu emprego." Clif segurara o braço do modelo com alguma força.

O olhar verde brilhante de fúria apareceu sem demora e o olhar que ele dirigiu a Jared fez o estilista temer haver se arriscado demais, mas não ia voltar atrás. Se houvesse quebra de contrato, se Jensen voltasse atrás, tudo iria por água abaixo. Mas que inferno, por que aquele maníaco psicopata disfarçado de modelo tinha que ser tão irascível?

Postado ao lado do segurança, o contratado do atelier fechara a cara e não escondia sua vontade de destruir alguma coisa cerrando os punhos.

Apenas Sandra e Clif, além dos dois beligerantes homens, permaneceram no salão. Jensen parecia um bloco de granito. Sua expressão era praticamente morta. Se aquele modista imbecil queria que ele ficasse, seria daquele jeito. Poderia ficar calado e quieto, olhando para o nada, pelo tempo que fosse preciso. Só não contava com o temperamento do costureiro.

"Pensei que você era mais inteligente. Esse show todo foi bem revelador." Jared falou calmamente, a centímetros do loiro.

"Ora, quem pensa que é?" O sangue corria depressa. Odiava aquele homem tão obsessivamente controlado, odiava aquela situação, odiava estar com ele na mesma sala... Odiava?

"Seu superior." Padalecki não sabia o motivo mas queria atacar aquele sujeito frio e distante. Sentia suas veias pulsarem, sentia o corpo estremecer. Havia passado os últimos dias vendo e revendo os desfiles de Jensen, numa obsessão irritante e dolorida. Por quê? Por que não conseguia se livrar daquela primeira impressão? Da sensação de que ele era tudo por que havia pedido nos últimos tempos?

A risada de Jensen fez-se ouvir, alta e irritante. Ele raramente fazia isso, mas não conseguiu se conter. "Quem o escutasse até poderia chegar à conclusão de que seja verdade. Não me faça rir, Padalecki!. Superior em que? No corte da roupa? Duvido muito. No talento? Você há de convir que estamos em áreas diferentes e, ao que eu saiba, estou no topo enquanto você ainda engatinha no mundo de areia movediça da moda."

"Sandra, Clif, saiam!" Padalecki perdia o controle. Ia ensinar algumas coisas para aquele insuportável. Se conseguisse não ter uma crise de nervos antes.

Os dois empregados de Jared viram a face enfurecida do estilista e nem pensaram duas vezes, retiraram-se de lá o mais rápido possível e avisaram a outro segurança que ninguém poderia entrar, de jeito algum. Clif basicamente fez uma barricada na porta. Nem era doido de ir contra o modista. Conhecia a fama de descontrolado que ele tinha quando se irritava e, por todos os deuses, ele estava possesso!

"Meu Deus, Clif, nunca vi Senhor Padalecki desse jeito..." Sandra tinha os imensos e belos olhos arregalados. A voz grossa, num tom agressivo e rascante que jamais ouvira em seu patrão.

Clif tinha no rosto um sorrisinho estranho.

"Que foi, Clif?" Sandra perguntou, sem entender.

"Ah, Sandra, não sentiu o clima entre eles? A vibração? Estão terrivelmente atraídos um pelo outro. Não se engane."

"Mas, como assim? Quer dizer, não pelo fato de serem homens, tudo é possível hoje em dia, mas eles estavam se encarando como se fossem se matar. Não acho que estejam muito interessados um no outro não."

"Veremos... veremos..." Clif duvidava que os dois não acabassem como um casal... Vira Jared Padalecki pedir todos os vídeos, acompanhar todos os desfiles, verificar a agenda do modelo todos os dias. Seu chefe parecia obcecado. E o texano de Dallas alto e distante era bonitão mesmo.

"Que faremos?" Sandra perguntou, meio perdida.

"Beberemos champanhe e impediremos que qualquer ser humano chegue perto deles por hoje..." Clif verificou novamente a segurança e encaminhou-se com Sandra para o bar. A noite seria longa, ou talvez fosse melhor dizer, a madrugada.

Na área vip, o clima esquentava. Dois homens lindos e poderosos se encaravam. Sem palavras. Apenas olhares furiosos. Desafio mudo e resposta incerta.

Finalmente, Jared deu meia volta e começou a se encaminhar para a saída especial de seu uso exclusivo. Achava que tinha se excedido. Havia se exposto mais que deveria e se odiava por isso. Era melhor esquecer. Deixar tudo para trás e esperar um novo dia.

"Onde pensa que vai? Quem pensa que eu sou? Me prende aqui e agora simplesmente acha que pode ir? Não sou um dos seus bibelôs! Você é insuportável!" Jensen bufou, completamente furioso.

"Ora cale-se... Depende de mim para continuar a ser o top model de minha grife. Não se atreva a gritar comigo!" Padalecki voltou-se, também furioso. Começou a ir em direção daquele homem tão absurdamente egoísta e cheio de si. Estava perdendo a cabeça. Aquilo não ia dar certo.

"E quem o autorizou a gritar também? Quer saber? Vá para o inferno com sua grifezinha de quinta categoria!" Jensen estava a ponto de explodir. Não gostara do que lhe fizera o outro e ia demonstrar. Viu o estilista vir em sua direção e pensou em lhe dar um soco. Os olhos verdes alcançaram os seus e ele perdeu o prumo e parou de pensar.

Antes que se desse conta do que fazia, Jensen partiu para cima do outro e o atirou consigo contra a parede, beijando-o sofregamente, sugando aqueles lábios sedosos e passeando pelo corpo forte. Luxúria... Estava loucamente atraído pelo gênio difícil, pelo corpo perfeito e pelo ar superior do estilista.

* * *

Nota: UFA! E não é que saiu? Já de noite, mas saiu! Música incidental: Donatella - Lady Gaga (pensei um tanto se a poria ou não, mas foi apenas para dar um clima).

E, agora, vamos às respostas ao reviews sem login. O pessoal que tem conta no ffnet será respondido por PM. Muito obrigada, de todo coração, pelo apoio e carinho. Somente por isso eu estou atualizando semanalmente: porque os leitores estão lendo! *_* 

cleia – Muito obrigada, querida. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não escrevia longfics, então estou desenferrujando. ^^

Diana Campos

Jared não é dócil, apenas é controlado e vamos conhecendo-o ao longo da história. Ele tem uma personalidade tão forte quanto a de Jensen e é aí que está a graça. Obrigada pelo comentário. Vamos ver se ele consegue dar conta do Jensen...

Maria Aparecida

Obrigada! Que bom que gostou. Serão em torno de 15 capítulos dos mais variados tamanhos, tudo depende dos meus insights. Eu escrevo por intuição e sensibilidade, então de acordo com meus humores vai saindo. ^^

Rose

Eu tenho uma visão meio particular do Jensen. Que bom que você gostou. Obrigada pelo comentário.

Maria Aparecida

Eu tento transportar o leitor comigo. Que bom que consegui! Obrigada!

BIB

E você ressurgiu do hiatos, foi? Saudade de suas loucuras. Obrigada por vir comentar. Abraços e, quem não quer esse homem? XD

Lalky

Tenho a impressão de que vai gostar muito do Jared, também. Vamos ver se não erro a mão... Obrigada por comentar!

Guest

Acho tão estranho quando aparece apenas guest, mas ok. Obrigada por dizer que gostou. Já valeu para mim. ^^

Lee

Nossa, amando a fic? Muito obrigada! Eu gosto desse tema em especial e vinha pensando nisso fazia um tempo até que finalmente tomei coragem. Jared talvez fique um pouco diferente do que estamos acostumados a ver, mas como eu o conheci fora dos palcos, no seu lado mais empresarial, tomei essa faceta como base. Obrigada por comentar e, sim, eles são parecidos, mas também diferentes, essa que é a graça da coisa. E eu adoro surtar os outros XD

Guest

Calma que eu vou publicando no ritmo dos reviews. Com tanto carinho pela história, minha ideia de atualizar de 15 em 15 dias caiu para uma semana. Sexta-feira tem capítulo novo. XD

Lalky

Olha, eu sinceramente não sou muito de pegação ultimamente não, porque tomei abuso (enjoei mesmo) de ver gente que só queria ver sexo e nem ligava para o tremendo trabalho que dá desenvolver o plot, daí não espere lá muita descrição ou pegação não, mas terá algo... Segredo. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**A FACE LIKE THAT**

**Capítulo IV**

**ShiryuForever94**

Nota: Gente, eu perdi metade deste capítulo numa pane do meu pendrive. Era para ter sido publicado no dia 10 de janeiro, mas então eu entrei de férias, tive preparativos de viagem a fazer e depois, mesmo com o capítulo pronto, não havia conexão que prestasse. Estava na praia e quase nunca tinha uma conexão melhorzinha para postar o que eu pude fazer. Não deu tempo de revisar, então pode haver erros de continuidade, citações trocadas ou erros mesmo de ortografia e gramática. Só que já faz um mês que lancei o capítulo 3 e, sinceramente, ninguém merece tanta demora. Também não deu para responder aos reviews por variados motivos, mas li todos sem exceção e estou muito, mas muito animada em continuar essa fanfic unicamente por conta do apoio de vocês. Começarei a responder a todos os reviews de quem tem login e anotar os demais para responder no próximo capítulo que pretendo postar na semana que vem, provavelmente na sexta-feira ou no mais tardar, no domingo. Depois devo retomar a postagem de um capítulo por semana se o ritmo de interesse continuar como está. ^^ Mais uma vez obrigada pelo apoio e considerações interessantes, mil perdões pela demora broxante e, boa leitura!

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Jared deixou-se beijar. Sentia a força do corpo prensando o seu e estava igualmente atordoado e excitado. O calor das mãos em seu corpo, o calor da boca que explorava a sua com perícia. Cogitou reclamar mas não conseguiu e o que saiu de sua boca foram gemidos abafados de excitação. O modelo o enlouquecia. Ele, tão distante e inflexível por escolha própria, desejava aquele corpo que vira desfilar, que vira vestir e despir roupas bem cortadas e criações de estilistas incríveis.

Jensen nem queria saber dos motivos que o moviam. Começou a despir o outro sem pedir licença. Seu baixo ventre clamava por alívio, sua mente implorava uma explicação. Não encontrou resistência no outro e começou a arranhar, morder e sugar. Nada perguntava, nada falava. Apenas agia. Logo estavam nus e aos beijos cada vez mais libidinosos. Bendita hora que o loiro saíra de casa com camisinha e lubrificante. Parou o beijo para encarar os olhos azul esverdeados e via neles fogo e loucura.

Estavam iguais.

O modista arfava e gemia, sentia os membros roçarem um no outro e entregava-se às carícias que recebia, correspondendo a cada investida em seu corpo. Era um furacão aquele homem? A língua do amante... Sua mente berrou que agora era amante? Que tudo se danasse. Era delicioso sentir os beijos molhados que o exploravam devagar, as mãos dele o percorriam com possessividade. Tinha acertado. Jensen Ackles era gostoso, agressivo e talvez um pouco apressado. Quem estava ligando? Não conseguiria dizer não, não conseguiria parar aquele homem dominador...

O loiro apenas sentia seu desejo aumentar. As respostas do corpo colado ao seu o encorajavam a continuar. Aquele homem o estava enlouquecendo. Não conseguia mais se controlar. Não era de ser assim, tão tarado, mas o que podia fazer? Os músculos perfeitos daquele tórax bem definido, os mamilos que lambia, sugava e mordiscava, a pulsação do pênis grosso e duro contra o seu. Quase rosnou ao pensar em como devia ser ter aquela coisa enorme enfiada no corpo.

Jensen gemeu pensando em alívio sexual para ontem e colou sua boca uma vez mais naquele paraíso rosado e sugou a língua quente e macia. Começou a baixar uma das mãos procurando pela parte de trás do corpo do outro. Apartou o beijo e afastou-se ligeiramente de Jared. Observou em volta e viu uma espécie de sofá, uma chaise longue. "Vem cá... Vai ser mais confortável." Sussurrou enquanto ia até suas roupas e pegava camisinha e um sachê de lubrificante.

"Sai sempre com camisinha nos bolsos?" Jared arfava. O membro rijo balançando e desconfortável enquanto ele andava. Deu uma boa olhada na bunda do modelo e sorriu. Será que iriam discutir quem ia enfiar em quem? Não fazia a menor questão de nada, mas pensou no quanto ele deveria ser apertado e ficou ainda mais duro, se é que já não estava quase explodindo, os testículos rijos e doloridos.

"Sim. Nunca sei quando um estilista fogoso e de pau grande vai querer me dar uma chance." Jensen retrucou com o sorriso mais sacana que Jared já vira na vida enquanto abria o pacote com a camisinha e a colocava em si sem delongas. Estava excitado, morto de tesão e ia pegar de jeito aquele grandão para que ele nunca mais o esquecesse.

Padalecki mal acreditava. Aquele ente safado com cara de maníaco sexual era o arrogante e distante modelo?

O estilista não ia perder a oportunidade. Deu um sorriso cheio de todas as intenções mais indizíveis e segurou seu pau, alisando, massageando e descobrindo a ponta rosada, inchada e macia. "Quer? Então me convença de que dá conta."

Jensen quase babou. Não pretendia demorar-se muito mais, mas daquele jeito estava irresistível. Com uma força que impressionou Jared, deitou o estilista na chaise longue e não disse mais nada. Engoliu o falo duro chupando com fome, a língua rodeando a glande para depois apertar a carne contra o céu da boca. Jared atirou a cabeça para trás e pensou que ia gozar em seguida. Aquele loiro era... Doido?

Ackles abriu o sachê de lubrificante e espalhou nos dedos e no vão abaixo dos testículos de Padalecki. Pressionou um dedo com leveza, rodeando a entrada do corpo do outro com insuspeitado carinho. Costumava ser gentil no sexo quando queria. E achou que o moreno ia gostar de um pouco mais de provocação. Sentiu o pênis de Jared pulsar na sua boca e soube que estava indo muito bem.

"Jensen, mais depressa..." Jared estava fazendo de tudo para não gozar, mas observar aquela boca pornográfica chupando-o daquele jeito era extremamente prazeroso, sem falar na textura daquela língua gostosa deixando-o doido. Se aquele homem metesse com o talento com que o chupava, ia ficar mais maluco por ele do que já estava.

Jensen largou o membro do modista e subiu a língua pela barriga malhada, pelo peito forte e alcançou a boca do outro enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam numa outra parte do corpo maior.

Beijos desesperados, gemidos e sussurros. Três dedos hábeis dentro do corpo de Jared que arqueava as costas a cada vez que Jensen massageava-o por dentro.

Mordidas e palavras sem nexo. Frenesi, desejo e desespero. Ackles enfiava e retirava os dedos numa massagem íntima.

"Jensen... Por favor... Não... Sim... Eu... Você... Quem... Não posso... Não podemos... Não... Sim..." Jared estava inteiro fervendo. O corpo enorme prostrado na chaise longue enquanto Jensen se deitava melhor sobre ele e o lambia, sugava e provocava roçando o membro duro no seu.

"Geme pra mim, texano maluco... huuummm... seu corpo... seu gosto... você... ah... mais... vem..."

O modelo mordia, pressionava, apalpava e sentia. O coração disparado e a mente vagueando. Pressionou seu membro na entrada tão desejada. O mais alto, por sua vez, estava entregue, apaixonado pelos olhos brilhando de desejo. Enlaçou o pescoço forte e sentiu a pressão em seu corpo. Fazia muito tempo, bastante tempo que não se sentia com tanta vontade de se dar a alguém. Percebeu que o loiro hesitava, embora tonto de tanto desejo. Não esperava que ele fosse... Cavalheiro. Murmurou no ouvido do loiro.

"Eu também te quero... Vem... Ou eu quem vou..."

Jensen sentia-se em um sonho inatingível. Ao ouvir as palavras gemidas em seu ouvido não teve mais dúvidas. Perdido de desejo encaixou-se no outro e começou a avançar, gemendo e tentando ao máximo se controlar. Sentiu o corpo sob o seu tremer. Sentiu cada gemido de prazer e dor. Sentiu a respiração entrecortada, as unhas de Jared se cravando em seu corpo. Jogou a cabeça para trás e pressionou o homem que tanto o irritara e, porque não dizer, assombrara. Tomou-o para si inteiramente, completamente ensandecido de prazer.

Comunicavam-se com olhares, ou melhor, conversavam na linguagem antiga de dois corpos entregues ao sexo.

Jared tentava não pensar no desconforto que ainda não passara totalmente. O imbecil que dissesse que sexo entre homens era algo tranquilo e sem problemas ou nunca tinha praticado ou nunca tivera um parceiro com um pau daqueles...

Padalecki não parou para considerar que estava praticamente abrindo a porta para boatos, problemas, insinuações e tudo o mais. O que o pessoal lá fora ia pensar que eles estavam fazendo ali? Como ia se manter alheio ao falatório que certamente viria e...

Gemeu alto. Jensen volteava o corpo penetrando-o forte e firme, num ângulo perfeito que lhe dava prazer incrível. Não podia pensar muito mais. Apenas lançou-se num beijo insano, tentando não fazer um escândalo ao gemer, deixando-se levar pelas carícias lentas e firmes do homem tão bonito e forte. Numa investida mais intensa de Jensen, estremeceu de dor, arfando. Aquele cara não sabia o tamanho que tinha não? Soltou um palavrão e Jensen parou de se mover, abraçando-o.

Nunca que Jared imaginara que aquele arrogante podia ser tão... Sensual, lento, rápido, intenso e gentil.

"Imagino que eu o estou machucando um pouco. Sinto muito, não consigo me conter... Eu..." Jensen gemeu alto e longamente quando Padalecki o apertou com os músculos internos. Assim era pra perder o juízo em cinco segundos.

"Não ligo. Nem sei se vamos conseguir nos ver de novo, apenas faça o que quer e eu terei o que eu quero."

Jensen rilhou de leve os dentes. Mas nem no meio de uma bela trepada aquele homem se deixava perder a pose? E o que ele queria dizer com se verem de novo? Será que seria apenas uma transa sem maiores consequências? Talvez fosse melhor mesmo.

A quem Jensen queria enganar? Conversariam depois porque ali, no meio do sexo, não dava para ficar discutindo relação! Era ridículo! Concentrou-se em ser o mais firme, forte, sedutor e possessivo que pudesse. Conseguira estar ali com o estilista, mas o depois talvez não fosse o esperado. O que ele realmente queria? Desligou sua mente quando ouviu Jared gemer seu nome, roucamente.

Padalecki não estava em boa situação. Excitado, ao mesmo tempo apavorado por seu coração estar tendo um colapso, receoso que tudo fosse resultar numa confusão dos infernos... No entanto, não podia deixar escapar aquela oportunidade. Sonhara com ele. Ficara obcecado com ele. Queria saber o que fariam depois de tudo aquilo e então... Uma penetração funda, corpos pegando fogo e ficou totalmente zonzo. "Depois conversamos. Agora apenas... Mete fundo de uma vez antes que eu fique louco!"

Jensen fez algo inusitado. Riu. Um sorriso magnífico.

"Cara, eu vou ter um colapso!" Jared reclamou quando Ackles diminuiu o ritmo mas não resistiu ao olhar verde que reluzia. Ambos acabaram encostando a testa uma na outra e se beijaram mais um pouco, se acariciaram mais um pouco e enfim Ackles resolveu que precisavam ir em frente. Num movimento mais forte e repleto de desejo, Jensen esticou o corpo sobre o de Jared e arremeteu dentro dele em movimentos potentes, comprimindo o corpo do poderoso estilista contra o seu, arrancando-lhe gemidos altos e deliciosamente excitantes. Mais fundo. Vendo o corpo do amante contrair-se de paixão animal. Vendo os orbes verdes escurecerem enlouquecidos por alívio.

Jared arfava, beijava, sentia mais e mais prazer. Ia se perdendo aos poucos sem ligar mais para quem era mais forte, mais poderoso, mais dominador. "Jensen... Mais... Todo... Dentro de mim. Eu não quero pensar, não quero nada além de você, aqui... Vem, mais..."

Jensen não precisava de mais incentivo. Uniu tão profundamente os corpos que poderiam ser um só, pareciam mesclar-se, envolvidos numa bruma de sentimentos recém descobertos, beijos e abraços, ofegos e suspiros, sussurros, gemidos, gritos, num vendaval de atos insanos de paixão, numa união tão antiga que dera origem ao mundo, numa música de vozes roucas e sibilos, num desespero de deslizares rápidos e lentos, apaixonados, ansiando pelo último gesto, pela última força. Pelo mais alto dos prazeres. Sexo, amor, paixão. Cheiros e sabores. Umidade, maciez, línguas enroscadas, almas perdidas que se encontravam num paraíso desconhecido.

Movendo-se quase sem controle, movido por instintos, movido por desejo, Jensen atingiu seu prazer máximo num profundo lamento de exaustão e gozo, tensionando o corpo inteiro de uma vez, os cabelos desalinhados, o rosto avermelhado, o pulmão sem ar, a pele eriçada, fervendo. Tivera o cuidado de esperar Jared gozar antes, pois era um bom amante.

O mais alto fora atingido no fundo de seu corpo, num carrossel de explosões alucinantes, sentindo-se ser inundado pelos sons do prazer do seu amante, numa perdição de atos sequenciados, num desespero de arrepios e sons, entregue, tinha se entregado totalmente, sem reservas e sem meio termo, tomado de paixão pelo homem forte e decidido, pelo homem tão frio e tão reservado mas capaz de tanta gentileza, por aquele texano afetado e difícil. Estava se apaixonando? Estava apaixonado? Estava perdido e sentindo uma felicidade indescritível. Foi então que suas barreiras, milhões de barreiras construídas por anos de controle, de dores, de rejeição, foram quebrando, totalmente esquecidas porque Padalecki não conseguia resistir.

E um traço dele que estava preso, cimentado, esquecido, surgiu... Verborragia. Aprendera a não falar muito com o tempo, mas sempre fora de conversar muito, e agora... Agora o loiro conseguira fazer com que ele quisesse por em palavras o que estava sentindo. E sentira.

"Jensen... Isso vai parecer muito idiota... Sem explicação..."

"Mais que estarmos os dois pelados, melados, satisfeitos e sem desculpa aceitável na sua festa de lançamento da campanha? Se for mais sem explicação que isso, realmente será incrível." Ackles estava feliz. E tal como Jared, algo se quebrara, sua resistência a se deixar conhecer, havia algo destrutivo no modo como o modista o olhava, algo que o fazia ficar indefeso.

"Cala a boca e ouve, caramba." Jared segurou os punhos de Jensen e o encarou. "Faz anos que não me sentia... Assim. Ou melhor, eu nunca havia me sentido tão completo... O que fez? O que fez comigo? Por que não consigo me manter distante, arredio, não consigo resistir, não a você, nunca mais conseguirei. Nunca imaginei que eu ficaria assim. Não sei se estou louco por você ou se o odeio por me deixar assim. Não sei mais quem sou." Jared falava baixo, estava feliz e surpreso, gabava-se de não perder as estribeiras, de ser absolutamente centrado... De tomar decisões difíceis com certa facilidade, mas agora... Basicamente entrou em pânico.

Jensen ainda arfava quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Sentia-se da mesma forma, nem queria saber os motivos, estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo homem de cabelos castanhos um tanto mais longos que os dele e de olhar doce. Jared tinha um olhar doce, pelo menos para ele. Não se importava mais se alguém iria falar qualquer coisa, se achariam estranho um dos maiores estilistas da atualidade com um dos mais bem pagos modelos. Não queria se importar com nada além de fazer aquele homem, com o corpo ainda colado ao seu, ser muito feliz. Não ia se dar ao trabalho de tentar compreender, não ia perder seu pouco tempo disponível teorizando sobre se o relacionamento seria aceito pelo mundinho fashion malévolo. Queria Jared, nada mais lhe importava.

"Jared... Não conseguirei explicar então serei direto. Sei que isso vai soar frívolo, mas eu me apaixonei, louca e insanamente por você, todo você, seu jeito de não ligar para mim, seu ar enfastiado quando não obtém as respostas que quer, seu jeito duro de conduzir o ateliê, de dar broncas e de ser absurdamente teimoso. Mas, o principal, eu me apaixonei por alguém que me faz feliz." Respirou pausadamente... Ele que não era de falar muito estava se desnudando frente ao outro.

Jared ouvira tudo e estava perplexo, o que aquele homem lindo estava dizendo? Que ele Jared seria correspondido em todo seu insano sentir? Devia ser um sonho. Ou era um pesadelo disfarçado? O que iriam dizer? O que ele ia fazer? Seu olhar ficou confuso e Jensen notou.

"Jared, não me peça motivos, não sei lhe dar nenhum, mas você me atingiu como uma flecha. Direto no peito, na minha vida certinha, nos meus pensamentos perfeitos. Eu quero você agora, amanhã não sei como vai ser, só sei que vai ser o inferno, mas eu já passei por muitos, creio que você vale à pena. Se isso vai ser romance ou um tremendo engano, ainda não tenho como dizer, mas sinceramente, por que não tentar? Você quer experimentar ficar comigo como eu quero ficar com você? E não me faça me sentir mais vulnerável que já estou." Jensen estava nervoso. Ele era dono de sua vida, era autossuficiente, não era de se desvendar desse jeito.

"Você às vezes fala como se fosse uma decisão para sempre. Temos que viver um dia de cada vez." Jared se remexeu, ajeitando-se embaixo do corpo de Jensen pois não havia espaço para ficar ao lado dele.

"Eu concordo, mas se for um dia de cada vez, ou se for para sempre, você terá que entender que isso vai lhe custar muito também. Sabe como esse mundo fashion é."

"Infelizmente eu sei mesmo." Jared suspirou. Novamente lhe veio a mente aquele homem que pensara ser seu amigo, que achara que era seu amor... Roché... Afastou os pensamentos e respirou fundo. "Se sabe como é nosso lindo mundinho, porque justamente eu? Garanto que não faltam modelos lindos e gostosos para você. Aliás, nem percebi que gostava de homens."

Jensen riu. "Eu sou discreto porque preciso vender uma imagem, mas nada que meio mundo maligno das fofocas não saiba. E você? Bom, eu achei que você gostava de homens desde que o vi olhar meu corpo de sunga."

"Eu não olhei diferente!" Jared riu também.

"Ah, olhou sim. Não negue." Jensen deu-lhe um beijo leve.

"Ok, ok, você me deixou de pau duro depois, mas vamos mudar de assunto, se não se importa?" Jared acarinhou a nuca de Jensen com os dedos.

Jensen respirou fundo. "Temos que nos vestir e arrumar uma ótima explicação. Que tal uma briga monumental? É algo que pode ocorrer e que não quereríamos que vissem."

"Decidiu que vamos manter tudo em segredo?" Jared segurou Jensen pela cintura como se ele não fosse pesado e afastou-o com cuidado para poder se levantar. Foi até uma mesa e pegou água mineral com um guardanapo e começou a se limpar do jeito que era possível.

"Você gostaria que disséssemos a verdade? Por mim, tudo bem." Jensen se levantou também dando uma olhada em torno e recolhendo suas coisas.

"Tudo bem? Você mesmo acabou de dizer que precisa manter uma imagem. Eu também preciso manter uma. Se todo mundo achar que eu namoro meus modelos, não vai ser nada bom." Jared vestiu a cueca, as calças e a camisa, ajeitando-se aos poucos.

"Será que podemos decidir isso depois? Não gostaria de discutir o que somos um para o outro, o que vamos ser, nada disso agora. Estou feliz demais por você ter me aceitado." Jensen se aproximou, também já vestido e o enlaçou pela cintura.

"Quem disse que eu aceitei você? Fizemos sexo, foi ótimo. Só isso." Jared assumiu rapidamente sua postura profissional e voltou para sua concha. Jensen havia provocado uma rachadura nela, mas os freios e amarras de Padalecki estavam ali há tempo demais para apenas se dissolverem.

Jensen não acreditava no que ouvia. No entanto, não era uma pessoa fácil também. Respirou bem fundo. "Nesse mundo competitivo, nesse mundo tão cheio de maledicências, eu pensei ter visto algo puro em você, Jared. Consigo perceber em seu olhar o quão decente e cheio de ideais você ainda é. Duvido que seja capaz de destruir alguém por mero capricho, como é comum no meio em que estamos e você sabe. Você é único, já tive meu quinhão de pessoas ruins e eu pensei que você também me achara especial. Se não é assim, não há o que eu possa fazer. Não vou mais tocar no assunto, não vou implorar. Decida-se sobre se disse o que realmente queria ou se apenas está com medo. De medo eu entendo muito bem."

Jensen sentiu que seu coração disparava novamente, não sabia como se expressar mais claramente.

Jared engoliu em seco. Ficaram se olhando uns instantes e Jared sentiu a rachadura em sua casca aumentar. Aquele maldito modelo! Seu coração falou mais alto que sua mente concentrada. "Jensen. Não quero nem saber se o mundo da moda está preparado para nós, não me importam concepções de outros... Eu..." Fez uma pausa para segurar o queixo do outro e mirar-lhe os olhos.

"Jay, apenas relaxe. Não posso evitar. Não quero evitar. Não suporto evitar o que estou sentindo agora. Por enquanto é simples, vamos nos ver novamente ou não?"

"Droga, Jensen, me beije, não quero procurar palavras."

Jensen tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo fundo, os corações se entendendo, realmente não precisavam de palavras, eram uma só alma, apaixonados e completos, um do outro. O que mais poderia haver para dizer?

Bem, talvez eles não precisassem dizer mais nada, mas quanto a variados jornalistas e paparazzi escrevendo matérias para os jornais e revistas do dia seguinte, ah, eles tinham muito que dizer sobre aqueles dois...

A manchete do maior jornal de fofocas de Milão foi bem explícita: J2 se trancam na sala vip para sexo alucinado! O jornalista não tivera problemas para arrumar aquele jeito de chamar Jared e Jensen.

Abaixo do texto de chamada sensacionalista, Jared saindo em sua limousine altas horas da madrugada enquanto Jensen era mostrado entrando em outro carro, no mesmo horário, após o encerramento da festa de lançamento da campanha de Padalecki.

É, eles teriam algum trabalho. Muito trabalho.

No ateliê de Jared Padalecki, sorrisinhos e olhares para o chefe que parecia estar ainda mais frio e distante que no dia anterior. A armadura de defesa do estilista estava lá, em plena forma, mas tão logo ficou sozinho, Jared encostou a cabeça na parede pensando no que diabos estava fazendo com sua carreira. Pior, com a de Jensen.

Em Los Angeles, o telefone do agente de Jensen Ackles não parou de tocar com pedidos de explicações e cancelamento de algumas fotos e campanhas. Misha Collins precisava pegar um avião, imediatamente.


End file.
